El Rompecorazones
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Él siempre jugaba siguiendo sus propias reglas, la primera de las cuales era no tener ninguna relación seria. Pero los continuos cuidados y la ternura de Bella Swan serían suficientes para que cualquier soltero se viera obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. ADAPTACION.TH. EDWARD-BELLA.
1. ARGUMENTO

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Es una adaptación.**

**Protagonistas: **Edward Cullen y Bella Swan

_**Argumento**_

**Él siempre jugaba siguiendo sus propias reglas, la primera de las cuales era no tener ninguna relación seria**

**Edward Cullen trataba bien a las mujeres, aunque sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Pero los continuos cuidados y la ternura de Bella Swan serían suficientes para que cualquier soltero se viera obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.**

**Entonces Bella perdió parte de la memoria. Creía que Edward y ella eran grandes amigos y ni siquiera Edward tuvo valor para dejarla de lado. Así que fingió que eran amigos… hasta que la amistad se convirtió en otra cosa, algo mucho más profunda de lo que jamás habría buscado un rompecorazones como Edward ...**

CONTINUARA…

Hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto, quiero decirles de antemano que Edward en esta adaptación es verdaderamente cruel, canalla y cretino. Y que llore mucho por Bella.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo Uno**

Había sido un semestre agotador. Bella Swan había conseguido su título en Historia, pero se sentía traicionada. Él no había acudido a la ceremonia de graduación. Esme sí, junto con Kate y Irina, sus dos hijas.

Ninguna de ellas estaba emparentada con Bella , que quedó huérfana muchos años atrás, pero se llevaban como hermanas. La querían tanto como para estar allí, con ella, en un día tan especial.

Edward Cullen, no.

Y sólo era una desilusión más en una larga lista de desilusiones de las que Edward era responsable.

Bella miró su habitación con tristeza, recordando lo feliz que había sido allí durante cuatro años. Una habitación que compartía con Jessica Stanley, que también estudiaba Historia. Pero Jessica ya se había ido a Inglaterra para proseguir sus estudios de Historia Medieval.

Bella se apartó el flequillo de la cara y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba con la mirada los libros de texto que quedaban en las estanterías. Debería llevarlos a la librería del campus para venderlos. Iba a necesitar todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir para pasar el verano y, a finales de agosto, tendría que volver a pagar la matrícula para empezar el Master. Su objetivo era ser profesora de universidad y eso sólo podría conseguirlo completando sus estudios.

Una vez había pensado que Edward se enamoraría de ella y le pediría que se casara con él. Pero esos tontos sueños habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Edward Cullen era el hermano de Esme. Y una vez, mientras estaba en una casa de acogida, la había rescatado después de que un chico intentase atacarla. Su madre había sido la esposa del capataz de Edward, que un día desapareció de la ciudad sin dejar rastro. Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella había ido de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, a pesar de las objeciones de Esme. Pero Edward decía que una viuda con dos hijas no necesitaba complicarse la vida con una adolescente que no era de su familia.

Todo eso había cambiado cuando otro chico que vivía en la misma casa de acogida intentó atacarla. Edward se enteró por un policía amigo suyo y el chico, que entonces tenía trece años, fue arrestado y enviado a un reformatorio. Bella le había dado un puñetazo cuando intentó arrancarle la blusa y lo sujetó contra el suelo, gritando hasta que llegó la familia. Incluso de pequeña era una chica que no le tenía miedo a nada.

Claro que había ayudado un poco que el chico fuese bastante más bajito que ella y estuviera medio borracho.

Edward la había sacado de la casa de acogida la noche que el chico fue arrestado. La llevó a casa de su hermana Esme y, desde entonces y hasta que se fue a la universidad, había vivido allí. Desde el primer día, Bella se sintió como en su propia casa. Aquél era su hogar.

Ella solía caerle bien a la gente. Era una persona honesta, dulce y generosa y no le daba miedo el trabajo duro. A los catorce años se hizo cargo de la cocina, de Kate y de Irina. Las niñas tenían nueve y diez años respectivamente y les encantaba tener una «hermana mayor».

El trabajo de Esme como agente inmobiliario la obligaba a trabajar muchas horas, pero podía confiar en Bella porque era una niñera nata.

Bella se había enamorado locamente de Edward desde el primer día. Era un hombre rico y muy temperamental. El propietario de un rancho con cientos de acres de terreno en Jacobsville, donde criaba ganado de pura raza Santa Gertrudis y celebraba fiestas para los ricos y famosos. Tenía un fabuloso chef francés y un ama de llaves llamada Emily con muy mal carácter. Emily llevaba la casa y, más o menos, controlaba a su jefe.

Edward conocía a políticos importantes, estrellas de cine... incluso a príncipes europeos de sus días como estrella del rodeo. Tenía unas maneras impecables, herencia de su abuela española, y una fortuna heredada de su abuelo británico. Las raíces de Edward eran europeas, a pesar de su muy norteamericano rancho.

Pero intimidaba a la gente. Era famoso por haber echado a Demetri Volturi de Jacobsville usando una espada que era una réplica de las de El señor de los anillos. Volturi, borracho, le había pegado un tiro al pastor alemán de Edward porque le gruñó cuando intentó colarse en la caseta de los peones a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero no estaba permitido beber en el rancho y nadie podía herir a un animal sin pagar por ello. Edward no encontró la llave del armario de las escopetas, de modo que tomó una espada de juguete, lo primero que vio, y corrió a la caseta de los peones en cuanto su capataz le contó lo que había pasado. El perro se recuperó, aunque el pobre quedó con una cojera permanente, pero de Volturi nunca volvió a saberse nada.

Edward no era una persona muy sociable, a pesar de las fiestas que organizaba en su rancho. Era un hombre reservado... pero solía salir con mujeres guapísimas, todas rubias y pechugonas. Tenía muy mal carácter y la arrogancia que dan la posición y el dinero. Bella y él siempre habían mantenido una buena relación porque, a los catorce años, lo había ayudado después de la legendaria borrachera que pilló tras la muerte de su padre. Fue Bella quien hizo que Esme la llevara a su casa cuando Emily llamó, asustada, para decir que Edward estaba destrozando el salón. Fue Bella quien logró calmarlo y le hizo un café para que se le pasara la borrachera.

Edward había tolerado a regañadientes sus intervenciones durante esos años. Para Bella , era algo de su propiedad, su hombre privado. Nadie se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta, por supuesto, ni siquiera ella misma. Pero era muy posesiva con él y cuando se hizo mayor empezó a sentir celos de sus «amiguitas». Intentaba no demostrarlo, pero era imposible disimular.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, una de sus novias hizo un comentario muy poco amable sobre ella y Bella le respondió que Edward no la conservaría a su lado mucho más tiempo si era grosera con su familia. Cuando la chica se marchó, Edward la regañó, sus ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas, su pelo negro casi de punta por la rabia. Él no era de su propiedad, le dijo, y si no dejaba de mostrarse tan posesiva la echaría de su casa. Ni siquiera era de la familia, había añadido, con una crueldad inusitada. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así a sus amigas.

Bella replicó que sus «amigas» eran todas iguales... chicas de piernas largas y buenos pechos, chicas guapas que no tenían dos dedos de frente. Edward miró sus pechos, poco desarrollados todavía, y comentó que, desde luego, ella no tenía nada que ver con esa descripción.

Y Bella le dio una bofetada. Fue un gesto involuntario y lo lamentó de inmediato. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de tal forma que, cuatro años después, le seguían temblando las rodillas al recordarlo. Había querido que fuese un castigo, estaba segura, pero Bella abrió la boca como un pajarito y ese gesto había provocado un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del hombre.

Edward la tiró sobre el sofá y se tumbó sobre ella. El beso se hizo más apasionado, más crudo, más insistente. Pero cuando empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la blusa, Bella se asustó. La sensación de angustia que experimentó hizo que lo empujara para quitárselo de encima.

Bella volvió al presente, nerviosa Edward se había apartado de ella, incluso más enfadado que antes. La había fulminado con la mirada, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Furioso, le dijo que lo dejase en paz, que no volviese a darle la lata con sus tonterías. Bella tenía que irse a la universidad a finales de esa semana y Edward ni siquiera se había despedido. A partir de ese momento, parecía haberse olvidado de ella por completo.

Durante las vacaciones se trataban con respeto, pero Edward y ella jamás volvieron a estar a solas. Él le hacía regalos en su cumpleaños y en Navidad, pero siempre eran objetos impersonales, como un ordenador, libros de historia que sabía que estaba buscando, cosas así. Ella le regalaba corbatas. De hecho, le había regalado exactamente la misma corbata en cada cumpleaños y en cada Navidad durante esos cuatro años. Había encontrado una oferta y compró dos cajas de corbatas idénticas.

Esme le había preguntado por tan extraño regalo alguna vez, pero Edward nunca dijo nada. Bueno, le daba las gracias, pero nada más. Seguramente, habría regalado las corbatas a alguien porque nunca lo vio con una puesta.

Claro que Bella no esperaba que lo hiciera porque eran horribles: De color amarillo, con un pútrido dragón verde de ojos rojos. Y aunque le quedaban suficientes como para que le durasen una vida entera...

-¿Estás lista, Bella ? -la llamó Esme desde la puerta.

Era como su hermano, alta, de pelo oscuro. Pero sus ojos eran castaños en lugar de verdes como los de Edward Y como los de ella, aunque los suyos eran más claros. Esme tenía un carácter muy dulce y no era en absoluto violenta. Se había quedado viuda años atrás y jamás había vuelto a mirar a otro hombre. El amor, solía decirle, para algunas personas no moría nunca, aunque tu esposo o esposa hubieran desaparecido. Ella nunca encontraría a nadie tan maravilloso como su difunto marido. Y no tenía ningún interés en buscarlo.

-Sólo me queda guardar un par de blusas -sonrió Bella . Kate y Irina empezaron a curiosear por la habitación-. Un día vosotras tendréis que pasar por esto.

-Yo no -contestó Kate , la más joven, de dieciséis años-. Yo quiero trabajar en el rancho, como el tío Edward , cuando termine mis estudios de perito agrónomo. Pero para eso no tendré que irme de casa.

-Yo quiero ser abogado -dijo Irina, que tenía diecisiete años-. Quiero ayudar a la gente pobre.

-No sé si podrá ayudar a la gente pobre, pero a mí es capaz de convencerme de lo que quiera -le aseguró Esme con una sonrisa.

-A mí también -admitió Bella -. Sigue teniendo mi chaqueta favorita... y yo aún no la he estrenado.

-A mí me queda mucho mejor -dijo Irina-. El rojo no te queda bien.

Pues no tenía ni idea, pensó Bella , porque cada vez que pensaba en Edward lo veía todo rojo.

-Cómo que no le queda bien? Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos chocolate, así que el color rojo le sienta de maravilla -la defendió Esme, que la observaba mientras guardaba unas blusas en la maleta con expresión sombría.

-Gracias, Esme. Eres un cielo.

Edward ha tenido una emergencia en el rancho, de verdad. Por lo visto, el establo se incendió y tuvieron que echar mano de todos los peones para apagar el fuego.

-Estoy segura de que, si pudiera, habría venido -asintió Bella amablemente.

Pero no lo creía porque Edward no había mostrado el menor interés por ella durante los últimos años. La había evitado en lo posible. Quizá las corbatas lo habían vuelto loco y él mismo había prendido fuego al establo, pensando que era un dragón gigante de ojos rojos, como el de la corbata. Esa idea la hizo reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le preguntó Esme.

-Estaba pensando que a lo mejor Edward ha perdido la cabeza y ha empezado a ver dragones amarillos por todas partes...

Esme soltó una risita.

-No me sorprendería nada. Esas corbatas son como para volver loco a cualquiera. ¡Bella , por favor!

-Pues yo creo que le sientan bien -replicó ella-. Y seguro que algún día se las pondrá.

Esme iba a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

-En fin, yo que tú esperaría sentada.

-¿Con quién está saliendo ahora? -preguntó Bella .

Esme levantó una ceja. Sabía a qué se refería, naturalmente. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que su hermano tuviera una relación seria con nadie.

-Está saliendo con una de las Delani, de Fort Worth. Se presentó al concurso de Miss Texas.

A Bella no le sorprendió en absoluto. Edward sentía pasión por las rubias guapas. Durante aquellos años, había salido con muchas actrices de tres al cuarto. Bella , con una cara y una figura de lo más normal, no podía compararse con esas bellezas.

-Siempre sale con modelos... y cada vez son más tontas -le confió Esme entonces.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, Esme, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Somos nosotras contra los hombres. Incluso mi hermano es un enemigo de vez en cuando. ¿No os dan, un DVD después de la ceremonia de graduación, por cierto?

-Sí, junto con el diploma. ¿Por qué?

-Pues yo digo que atemos a Edward en el salón y le hagamos ver el DVD durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. ¡La venganza se sirve en plato frío!

-Se quedaría dormido durante el discurso de bienvenida -suspiró Bella -. Y es normal. No hay quien lo aguante.

-¿No te da vergüenza decir eso? ¡El orador era un político famoso!

-Famoso por lo aburrido que es -intervino Irina, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿No os disteis cuenta de cómo aplaudía la gente cuando terminó de hablar? -añadió Kate .

-Creo que nos vemos demasiado -suspiró Bella -. Estáis copiando mis malas costumbres.

Las dos la abrazaron.

-Te queremos, con malas costumbres y todo. ¡Y felicidades por el título!

-¡Magna cum laude ni más ni menos! -asintió Esme-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Las personas que se gradúan Magna cum laude no tienen vida social, mamá -señaló Irina-. Ahora entiendo por qué Bella sacó tan buenas notas. Porque se pasaba los fines de semana en la habitación, estudiando.

-No todos los fines de semana -protestó ella-. Hicimos una excursión de arqueología...

-Con el escuadrón de empollones -la interrumpió Kate .

-No todos eran empollones -protestó Bella -. Además, a mí me fusta desenterrar cosas antiguas.

-Pues entonces deberías haber estudiado arqueología y no historia.

-No te preocupes, me dedicaré a desenterrar viejo documentos en lugar de reliquias. Al menos, será un trabajo más limpio.

-¿Cuándo empiezas el Master? -preguntó Esme.

-En septiembre -contestó Bella , con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pero no pienso estudiar nada este verano. Voy a divertirme con vosotras y a olvidarme de los libros durante unos meses.

-¡Bien! -gritaron las chicas.

-Ya he encontrado un trabajo en el establo de los hermanos Whitlock , mientras Jasper y Alice hacen un crucero por Grecia con los niños. Supongo que todos esos veranos siguiendo a Edward y al veterinario por todo el rancho me habrán venido bien. Al menos, ahora sé cómo dar de comer al ganado.

- Jasper y Alice en Grecia -suspiró Kate -. A mí también me encantaría tener tres meses de vacaciones.

-Ya todos -asintió Bella -. Pero en mi caso, un trabajo es como unas vacaciones después de tanto estudiar. La biología en el instituto era horrible, por ejemplo.

-Nosotras ya no diseccionamos nada -protestó Irina-. A todo el mundo le da miedo contagiarse de algo.

-Y es normal -dijo Esme.

-Nosotros tampoco diseccionábamos mucho que se diga -sonrió Bella -. Una vez tuvimos una rata en el laboratorio y casi nos morimos del susto.

-Hablando de laboratorios -la interrumpió Esme-. ¿A quién le apetece una hamburguesa?

-Nadie disecciona una vaca, mamá -le informó Irina.

-Pero podemos diseccionar una hamburguesa -sugirió Bella -. E identificar la parte de la vaca de la que ha salido.

-Es carne de ternera, no de vaca -explicó Esme, dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Te vendría bien hacer un curso de refresco sobre cómo llevar un rancho, bonita.

Pero todas sabían quién daría ese curso en el rancho y ése era un tema espinoso. La sonrisa de Bella desapareció.

-Supongo que Peter me dará la información que necesito.

-Creo que tienen peones nuevos -dijo Esme entonces, con los ojos brillantes-. Uno de ellos es un ex boina verde que creció en un rancho al oeste de Texas.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No me apetece conocer a nadie. Aún me quedan tres años de estudios para terminar el Master y para empezar a dar clases de historia en la universidad.

-Pero ahora ya podrías dar clases, ¿no? -preguntó Kate .

-Puedo dar clases de educación para adultos o para niños, nada más. Para ser profesora universitaria tengo que hacer el Master. Y, si es posible, el doctorado.

-Por qué no das clases a niños? -preguntó Irina.

Bella sonrió.

-Porque vosotras habéis destrozado todas mis ilusiones sobre lo dulces que son los niños -contestó, apartándose cuando Irina le tiró un almohadón.

-Nosotras éramos dos niñas muy dulces -protestó Kate -. ¡Y será mejor que lo reconozcas ahora mismo!

-¿Y si no qué?

Kate empezó a mover cómicamente las cejas.

-Y si no quemaré las patatas. Esta noche me toca cocinar.

-No le hagas ni caso -intervino Esme-. Siempre quema las patatas de todas formas.

-¡Mamá! -protestó la niña.

Las cuatro se echaron a reír, pero el corazón de Bella no estaba en la conversación.

Se sentía triste porque Edward se había perdido su ceremonia de graduación y nada podía compensarla.

La casa de Esme estaba a las afueras de Jacobsville, a unos diez kilómetros del rancho que había sido de su familia durante generaciones y en el que ahora vivía Edward . La suya era una casita muy agradable, con un porche en el que había un balancín. Estaban en el mes de mayo y había flores por todas partes. En el jardín podían verse todos los colores del arco iris y había una pequeña rosaleda que era el orgullo de Esme. Eran rosas de verdad, no híbridos, y olían como el perfume.

-Se me había olvidado lo bonita que era -suspiró Bella .

-A Carlisle también le encantaba -dijo Esme, sus ojos oscureciéndose por un momento.

-No le conocí, pero debía ser una persona encantadora.

-Lo era -asintió ella, recordando con tristeza a su difunto marido.

-¡Mira, es el tío Edward i -exclamó Kate , señalando el camino que llevaba a la casa.

Bella se puso tensa, pero intentó disimular mientras se volvía para ver el jaguar rojo detenerse, dejando atrás una nube de polvo. La puerta se abrió y Edward salió de un salto.

Era alto y fibroso, con el pelo negro y los ojos de un verde muy oscuro. Tenía los pómulos altos, los labios delgados... También tenía las orejas y los pies grandes, pero era tan masculino que las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él como si fuera un imán. Había tal sensualidad en su forma de caminar que el corazón de Bella empezó a temblar como una hoja.

-¿Dónde demonios estabais? Os he buscado por todas partes y al final he tenido que volver a casa.

-¿Cómo que dónde estábamos? -le espetó Esme-. Estábamos en la ceremonia de graduación de Bella . Pero, claro, tú no te has molestado en aparecer...

-Estaba en la puerta, buscándoos entre la gente, y no os vi hasta que terminó. Cuando por fin conseguir abrirme paso entre la multitud, ya os habíais marchado.

-Has ido a mi graduación? -preguntó Bella , sorprendida.

El se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos eran grandes, rodeados de oscuras pestañas.

-Hubo un incendio en el establo y llegué tarde. ¿Crees que me perdería algo tan importante como tu ceremonia de graduación? -le espetó, enfadado. Aunque no la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba.

El corazón de Bella se estremeció, contra su voluntad. Edward no la quería. La trataba como si fuera una hermana pequeña, pero cualquier contacto con él la hacía temblar. No podía evitar que su rostro se volviera radiante de alegría cuando estaba con él. Y entonces su cara, tan vulgar, se volvía casi hermosa.

Edward miró alrededor con expresión de fastidio antes de tomarla de la mano.

-Ven aquí -murmuró, llevándola al coche.

La colocó en el asiento del pasajero y después dio la vuelta al Jaguar para sentarse tras el volante. Enseguida sacó de la guantera una caja envuelta en papel dorado y se la entregó.

-¿Es para mí? -exclamó Bella , sorprendida.

-Para nadie más -contestó él, con una media sonrisa-. Venga, ábrela.

Bella rasgó el papel. Era una cajita de terciopelo, como de una joyería, pero demasiado grande para contener un anillo. Cuando la abrió, se quedó boquiabierta.

-Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Era un reloj de Mickey Mouse con una correa roja. Y Bella sabía lo que significaba: que su secretaria, la señorita Clearwater, que odiaba que le encargase comprar regalos para sus amigas, por fin había perdido la paciencia. Seguramente habría pensado que Edward quería comprar una joya para alguna de sus rubias y le estaba demostrando que, a partir de entonces, lo mejor sería que comprase los regalos él mismo.

Eso le dolió porque sabía que Edward compraba personalmente los regalos para Esme y las niñas. Eso no lo dejaba nunca en manos de la señorita Clearwater. Pero, claro, ella no era de su familia.

-Es... muy bonito -consiguió decir, percatándose de que el silencio se alargaba demasiado.

Bella sacó el reloj de la caja y Edward lo vio por primera vez.

Y, naturalmente, soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. No podía admitir delante de Bella que él no había comprado el regalo. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que mataría a la señorita Clearwater.

-Es la última moda -comentó, sin mirarla.

-Me encanta, de verdad -Bella se lo puso. Le encantaba porque Edward, se lo había regalado. Le habría gustado una rata muerta si se la hubiera regalado él. Porque no tenía orgullo en lo que se refería a Edward Cullen.

Él hizo una mueca, intentando ver el lado simpático del asunto.

-Serás la única licenciada en Historia que lleve uno como ése.

Bella rió. Cuando reía le cambiaba la cara. Estaba muy guapa.

-Gracias, Edward

Él tiró de ella entonces, mirando sus labios.

-Puedes hacer algo mejor que darme las gracias -dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

Bella la levantó, cerró los ojos, saboreando la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-No, veo que no -murmuró Edward al ver que mantenía los labios cerrados. Entonces sujetó su cara suavemente, empujando su cabeza contra el asiento.

Bella se sintió mareada. Pero le encantaba la insistencia de su boca en medio del silencio del coche. Suspiró y un gemido escapó de su garganta.

El levantó la cabeza. Los ojos oscuros se clavaban en los suyos, llenos de deseo frustrado.

-Ya estamos otra vez.

Bella tragó saliva.

-Edward

El puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando.

-Ya te dije que no había futuro para nosotros, Bella -dijo con voz ronca-. No quiero una mujer de forma permanente. Nunca. Soy soltero y pienso seguir siéndolo siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada -protestó ella.

-¿Cómo que no? -murmuró Edward , abriendo la puerta del coche.

Bella salió detrás de él para mostrarle el reloj a Esme y a las niñas.

-Mirad lo que me ha regalado. ¿Os gusta?

-¡Yo también quiero uno! -exclamó Irina.

-Tú no acabas el instituto hasta el año que viene -le recordó Esme.

-Pues quiero que me regale uno entonces.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -le prometió Edward Estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos-. Felicidades otra vez, Bella . Pero debo irme. Tengo una cita esta noche.

Ella intentó sonreír. Aunque no le apetecía nada.

-Gracias por el reloj.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Te queda bien -contestó enigmáticamente-. Hasta luego, chicas.

Y luego subió a su deportivoo y desapareció por el camino.

-De verdad me gustaría tener un reloj como ése -insistió Irina.

Esme levantó el brazo de Bella para mirarlo de cerca.

-Hay que tener mala idea -dijo en voz baja.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-Ha debido comprarlo Clearwater. Ella es la que compra todos los regalos para sus amigas. Seguramente pensó que sería para una de las rubias con las que suele salir y compró esto para darle en las narices.

-Sí, eso parece -suspiró Esme-. Pero es a ti a quien Edward ha hecho daño.

-Y ella la que va a recibir una reprimenda -intentó sonreír Bella -. Pobre mujer.

-Qué va. Se lo comerá con patatas -dijo Esme-. Y hará muy bien.

-Le gustan las mujeres que le contestan, ¿verdad? La señorita Clearwater, Emily en casa... y menudo carácter tiene Emily .

-Emily es maravillosa. No sé lo que Edward y yo habríamos hecho sin ella. Mi madre murió cuando éramos muy pequeños y mi padre no era una persona muy cariñosa.

-¿Es por eso por lo que Edward es tan seco? -preguntó Bella .

Como siempre, Esme no dijo nada.

-No solemos hablar de eso. No es una historia muy alegre y Edward odia recordar esos años.

-Nadie me cuenta nada -protestó Bella .

-Y nadie te lo contará. A menos que lo haga el propio Edward .

-Sí, y sé cuándo ocurrirá eso: cuando las ranas críen pelo.

-Exactamente -asintió Esme, riendo.

Esa noche, estaban viendo una película en televisión cuando sonó el teléfono. Esme se levantó para contestar y volvió unos segundos después, haciendo una mueca.

-Es Clearwater. Quiere hablar contigo.

-Está enfadada?

Esme se encogió de hombros mientras Bella iba hacia el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Bella ? Soy Leah Clearwater. Llamo para pedirte disculpas...

-No es culpa suya, señorita Clearwater -la interrumpió Bella -. Y es un reloj muy bonito. Me encanta.

-Pero yo pensé que era para una de esas rubias bobas que no le importan un pimiento y me irritó que no se molestara en comprar el regalo él mismo. Por eso compré el reloj -Leah Clearwater pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho entonces-. Con esto no quiero decir que tú no le importes un pimiento.

-Evidentemente, no le importo -dijo Bella .

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura. No sabes cómo vino. ¡No había oído nunca tantas palabrotas... ni siquiera de la boca de ese hombre!

-Es que estaba enfadado porque le había pillado.

-Me ha dicho que hoy era uno de los días más especiales de tu vida y que yo lo había estropeado -dijo la señorita Clearwater.

-No, ya me lo había estropeado él no apareciendo en la ceremonia de graduación -contestó Bella . Estaba a punto de contarle que, en realidad, había ido, pero no se habían visto cuando la secretaria la cortó.

-Ah, sobre eso... Nos dijo a todos que, si preguntabas, debíamos decir que había estado intentando apagar el incendio en el establo. Pero la verdad es que tenía una reunión con un comprador de ganado y se le olvidó la ceremonia. Ya sabes cómo es, lo único que le importa de verdad es el rancho.

El corazón de Bella se rompió en dos.

-Sí -murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas-. Pero no voy a decirle nada, no se preocupe.

-Ese hombre siempre se sale con la suya.

-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo -murmuró Bella -. Gracias por llamar, señorita Clearwater. Ha sido un detalle.

-Sólo quería que supieras que me ha dado mucha rabia que el reloj fuera para ti -suspiró la mujer-. No me gustaría hacerte daño por nada del mundo.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, enhorabuena por tu graduación.

-Gracias.

Bella colgó. Y luego volvió al salón, sonriendo.

Jamás les diría la verdad sobre lo que había hecho Edward, el día de su graduación. Pero ella no lo olvidaría nunca.

Bella había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos y eso fue lo que hizo para que Esme y las niñas no se dieran cuenta de su disgusto. Pero estaba cansada de esperar que Edward se diera cuenta de que estaba viva, de que era una persona. Por fin había entendido que no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Bueno, era una especie de hermana adoptada por la que sentía cierto cariño o algo así, pero nada más.

Su ausencia durante la ceremonia de graduación lo dejaba todo claro. Pero iba a tener que convencer a su estúpido corazón para que dejase de latir por él... costase lo que costase.

Cinco días después, el lunes, fue a la oficina de Jasper y Peter Whitlock dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar.

Peter, el hermano mayor, la saludó cariñosamente. Era un hombre alto, delgadísimo, con el pelo canoso y los ojos oscuros. El y su mujer, Charlotte, que era descendiente directa del fundador de Jacobsville, el viejo John Jacobs, tenían tres hijos. Llevaban mucho tiempo casados, como Jasper y Alice. La mujer de J.D. Langley, Fay, trabajaba como secretaria para Jasper Whitlock , pero un embarazo complicado la había obligado a guardar cama temporalmente. Y por eso Bella había encontrado trabajo durante el verano.

-Te las arreglarás -le había dicho Ellie, la secretaria de Peter-. Ahora no tenemos tanto trabajo como a finales de otoño. Sólo es trabajo rutinario. Te presentaré a los peones más tarde. Por ahora, deja que te muestre lo que hacemos aquí.

-Siento que te hayas quedado sin vacaciones por esto -se disculpó Peter.

-Aún no puedo permitirme vacaciones -le aseguró Bella -. Sólo soy una pobre estudiante y tengo que pagar tres años más de universidad, así que te estoy muy agradecida.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Tú sabes de ganado tanto como Alice y Charlotte -le dijo. Y era un buen cumplido porque las dos llevaban años trabajando en aquel establo que se dedicaba, básicamente, a engordar al ganado para la venta-. Aquí eres más que bienvenida.

-Gracias -dijo Bella .

-Gracias a ti -replicó él.

El trabajo no era difícil. Sobre todo, tenía que lidiar con hojas de cálculo y varios programas de ordenador que llevaban la cuenta del número de ganado de cada cliente y del régimen de comidas. Era un trabajo que requería cierta concentración y los teléfonos sonaban constantemente. Y no eran siempre clientes preguntando por su ganado. También había llamadas de posibles clientes, otras de compradores que habían dispuesto comprar ciertos lotes de ganado cuando estuvieran a punto...

También había llamadas de organizaciones a las que pertenecían los hermanos Whitlock e incluso algunas de políticos locales. Otras llamadas eran de Europa, donde los hermanos tenían inversiones. Bella encontraba todo eso fascinante.

Tardó un par de días en aprender la rutina y en conocer a los hombres que trabajaban en el almacén. Podía identificarlos a todos por la cara, pero no por el nombre.

Uno de ellos era fácil de recordar. Era un ex boina verde, un hombre alto y fuerte de El Paso que se llamaba Emmet. Si tenía un nombre propio, nadie se lo había dicho. Tenía los ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color, la piel aceitunada y una voz muy sexy. Bella le gustó enseguida y no lo mantuvo en secreto, todo lo contrario. Eso divirtió a Peter, porque Emmet no había mostrado interés por nada ni nadie en las semanas que llevaba trabajando para él.

Y se lo dijo a Bella , que pareció sorprendida.

-Parece simpático.

Peter levantó una ceja.

-El primer día, uno de los chicos le hizo la tortilla en la cama... ya sabes lo que es, darle la vuelta a las sábanas...

-Sí, sí, lo sé.

-Bueno, pues él encendió las luces, miró alrededor, sacó a uno de los peones de la cama y lo tiró de cabeza al patio.

-¿Y era el responsable? -preguntó Bella .

-Sí. Nadie sabe cómo lo adivinó y él no lo dijo nunca, pero era el responsable. Desde entonces, nadie se mete con él. Especialmente desde que lo vieron lanzar un cuchillo a una serpiente que pasó cerca de la casa de los peones. Nadie sabe nada de él, es un misterio.

Bella lo miró, intrigada.

-¿Y qué hacía antes de venir aquí?

-Nadie lo sabe y nadie pregunta -contestó Peter.

-Estaba en el ejército, ¿no? A lo mejor estaba destinado fuera del país.

-Ya te digo que nadie lo sabe. Sabemos que estuvo con los boinas verdes por su curriculum, pero en realidad él no ha dicho nada. Un tipo raro, pero trabaja bien. Y es honesto. Y no prueba el alcohol. Nunca.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es raro.

-Pero será mejor que no salgas con él hasta que Edward compruebe quién es -dijo Peter entonces-. No quiero que se enfade conmigo porque le vendemos mucho heno y pienso para el ganado -añadió, dejando claro que no le tenía miedo.

Edward no me dice con quién tengo que salir -protestó Bella , airada.

-De todas formas, yo no sé nada de Emmet y soy responsable de ti mientras estés aquí...

-Perdona, pero ya soy mayorcita -lo interrumpió ella.

-Aunque seas una adulta, yo me siento responsable por ti, lo siento.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Muy bien. No dejaré que me convenza de nada, no te preocupes.

-Eso está mejor -sonrió Peter-. No digo que sea una mala persona, sólo que no le conozco lo suficiente. Siempre llega a su hora, hace su trabajo y se lleva más o menos bien con los demás. Pero en general se mantiene callado mientras trabaja. No es una persona muy sociable.

-Yo también soy así -asintió Bella .

-Pero las cosas te van bien, ¿no? ¿El trabajo no es demasiado para ti?

-No, es estupendo. Lo estoy pasando bien.

-Me alegro. Y me alegro de tenerte con nos otros. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

-Desde luego que sí. Y gracias.

Bella le contó a Esme y a las niñas lo de Emmet. Y el asunto pareció divertirlas mucho.

-Evidentemente, tiene buen gusto -dijo Esme-. Si le gustas tú..

-Gracias, gracias -rió Bella , mientras aclaraba los platos de la cena para meterlos en el lavavajillas-. Pero no es mutuo. La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo.

-Qué quieres decir? ¿Parece violento o algo así? -preguntó Irina.

Bella se detuvo un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé. No, la verdad es que no me da miedo. Pero es que ejerce ese efecto en la gente. Da como... respeto.

Igual que Cash Grier.

-Cash se ha calmado mucho desde que Tippy Moore se fue a vivir con él después del secuestro -dijo Esme-. Dicen por ahí que van a casarse.

-Ella es muy guapa... a pesar de esos cortes en la cara -comentó Kate desde la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba reuniendo piezas de tela para una colcha-. Dicen que hay un hombre muy malo buscándola y por eso está aquí. La señora Jewell se queda por las noches en la casa. Para que nadie murmure sobre Cash y Tippy, ya sabéis.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo Esme-. Si la gente no fuera un poco convencional la sociedad se iría al infierno.

Irina miró a su hermana y levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Ya empezamos con la charla sobre la moral.

-El tío Edward no es convencional -protestó Kate -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando esa animadora se quedó en su casa durante un mes? Y su nueva novia, la que se presentó al concurso de Miss Texas, pasa todos los fines de semana con él...

Esme vio que a Bella le temblaban las manos y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Lo siento, cariño.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Que yo sea un caso perdido no es culpa tuya. Todos sabemos que Edward no se casará nunca. Y si lo hiciera sería con una mujer sofisticada, guapa...

-Anda ya -la interrumpió Esme-. Tú eres guapa. Además, lo que cuenta es lo que hay dentro de una persona. La belleza no dura para siempre. El carácter y la personalidad sí.

-Su típica frasecita -suspiró Irina-. Pero tiene razón, Bella . Yo también creo que eres muy guapa.

-Gracias, chicas -murmuró ella.

Y luego volvió a su tarea mientras hablaban de otras cosas.

Al día siguiente, Emmet se acercó al escritorio de Bella y se quedó allí parado, esperando que ella levantase la mirada.

-¿Sí?

-Me han dicho que vives con la hermana de Edward Cullen.

Bella se quedó absolutamente sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Perdona?

El se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

-No vine a Jacobsville por casualidad -dijo, mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Peter-. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? -le preguntó entonces-. No estoy intentando ligar contigo. Sólo quiero que hablemos.

-Muy bien -dijo Bella , asombrada.

-Vendré a buscarte a la una, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

Después, Emmet se tocó el sombrero y salió de la oficina.

-Algún problema? -preguntó Peter.

-No, no... por lo visto quiere hablarme de Esme.

Peter levantó una ceja. Ah, eso es nuevo.

-Y parecía muy serio. Quiere que comamos juntos -sonrió Bella -. En fin, no puede hacerme nada mientras comemos una hamburguesa, ¿no?

-Desde luego que no. Pero ten cuidado, ya te dije que aquí nadie sabe nada de ese hombre.

-Tendré cuidado -le prometió Bella .

El café de Sue era el sitio al que todo el mundo iba a comer en Jacobsville cuando querían comida casera. Había otros sitios, como el restaurante chino, algún restaurante méxicano o la pizzería, pero el café de Sue tenía una atmósfera típica de Texas que atraía a todo el mundo, incluidos los turistas.

Aquel día estaba lleno de gente. Emmet encontró una mesa y pidió un filete con patatas fritas mientras Bella miraba la carta. Habían acordado que cada uno pagaría lo suyo, de modo que debía haber dicho en serio que no quería ligar con ella.

-Mi familia murió y Esme y Edward me llevaron a su casa -le contó Bella poco después-. Conozco a los Cullen desde que era una niña, pero tenía catorce años cuando me fui a vivir con Esme y las chicas. Para entonces, ella ya estaba viuda.

-Edward y tú os lleváis bien? -le preguntó Emmet.

-La verdad es que no -contestó Bella . Pero no le dio más explicaciones. Empezaba a pensar que no era sobre Esme sobre lo que aquel hombre quería hablar.

-¿Y qué sabes de su pasado?

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Sobre su pasado?

-¿Sabes algo de la mujer con la que quiso casarse cuando tenía veintiún años?

De repente, Bella sintió frío, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué mujer? -preguntó, con voz ronca.

Emmet miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Su padre amenazó con desheredarlo si se casaba con ella, pero Edward estaba decidido a hacerlo. Sacó todo el dinero que tenía en su cuenta, fue a buscarla a su casa y se marcharon a Louisiana. Edward pensó que allí no lo encontraría nadie, pero su padre lo encontró.

Aquello era fascinante. Bella no sabía nada del asunto.

-¿Y se casaron?

El rostro de Emmet se ensombreció.

-Su padre esperó hasta que Edward fue al juzgado a pedir los papeles para casarse y entonces habló con su novia. Le advirtió que si se casaba con su hijo denunciaría a su hermano, un chico de catorce años que se había metido en líos con la policía por vender cocaína.

-Qué?

-Por lo visto, había muerto alguien en una venta que salió mal o algo así. El chico no había participado en el asesinato, pero podrían implicarlo como cómplice. El padre de Edward había contratado a un detective privado y lo sabía todo. Así que le dijo a la chica que su hermano iría a la cárcel durante veinte años.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Edward sabía algo de esto?

-No lo sé -contestó él, incómodo-. He venido aquí para averiguarlo.

-tY qué hizo ella?

-¿Qué podía hacer? Quería mucho a su hermano, aunque también quería a Cullen. Lo quería de verdad.

-Pero quería más a su hermano, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No le dijo a Cullen lo que había pasado. Pero se lo contó a su padre.

-¿Y él hizo algo?

-No pudo hacer nada. Eran pobres.., no podían hacer nada contra una persona tan poderosa como Cullen. De modo que suicidó.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Bella .

-Al final consiguió que su hermano dejara aquel grupo de delincuentes. Eso lo salvó de la cárcel.

Bella lo miraba, estupefacta.

-¿La chica se suicidó?

-Estaba muy deprimida -contestó él con un tono monótono, como si fuera una letanía que hubiera recitado muchas veces. Parecía perdido en el pasado-. Sabía que nunca podría casarse con Cullen, que su padre se encargaría de ello. No podía imaginar el futuro sin él... -Emmet apretó el tenedor con fuerza-. Encontró la pistola que su hermano había escondido en su habitación y se pegó un tiro. Murió en el acto.

A Bella se le cayo el té sobre la mesa. Rápidamente, tomó un montón de servilletas para limpiarlo, pero le temblaban las manos.

Sue se acercó enseguida con un paño.

-No pasa nada, a todo el mundo se le caen las cosas. Voy a traerte otra taza de té. ¿Con azúcar o sin?

-Con azúcar, por favor -contestó Bella , con un nudo en la garganta.

-Muy bien -sonrió Sue .

Emmet se quedó esperando hasta que la mujer desapareció.

-Tú no sabías nada, ¿verdad?

-Nada en absoluto.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. No es culpa tuya.

Ella tragó saliva, pero le costaba trabajo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Edward jamás había ido en serio con una chica... jamás había querido casarse. Porque llevaba esa muerte sobre su conciencia, aunque no había sido culpa suya. Era culpa de su padre.

-El viejo Cullen debía ser una mala persona.

Emmet la miró fijamente.

-¿Debía ser?

-Murió hace años, cuando me fui a vivir con Esme -contestó Bella -. Sufrió un infarto y nunca se recuperó del todo. Quedó en estado vegetativo hasta su muerte. Edward pagó todas las facturas del hospital...

-¿Y su mujer?

-La madre de Edward murió hace muchos años. No sé cuándo.

Ah, ya veo.

-¿Cómo conoces tú esa historia? -preguntó Bella .

-Su hermano es amigo mío y sentía curiosidad por saber qué había sido de Cullen -contestó Emmet-. Yo necesitaba un trabajo y me salió éste... Además, me gusta esta zona de Texas y así podría enterarme de algo.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes -dijo Bella , con los dientes apretados.

El arrugó el ceño. Su expresión se hizo más dura mientras miraba la tapa de café.

-No sabía que la historia iba a impactarte tanto.

Edward es como un hermano para mí -le contó Bella , aunque no era verdad del todo. Pero nadie me había contado por qué sale con tantas mujeres, por qué no quiere casarse... Pensé clac le gustaba ser soltero, sencillamente. Pero supongo que se culpa a sí mismo por lo que pasó, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé.

-Aunque el culpable fue su padre, Edward debe pensar que si nunca hubiera intentado casarse con esa chica, ella seguiría viva.

Emmet hizo una mueca.

-Veo que no te andas con rodeos.

-Es la verdad, ¿no?

-Así que Edward no quiere casarse.

-Tiene muchas novias, pero dice que no se casará nunca. La que tiene ahora se presentó al concurso de Miss Texas.

Sue volvió entonces con una taza de té y una jarra de café.

-Gracias -dijo Emmet.

-De nada. Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo soy. Trabajo para Peter y Jasper. Ah, qué suerte. Son buena gente.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Qué tal está Esme, Bella ?

-Bien. ¿Por qué? Sue hizo una mueca. -No, por nada.

-Dímelo -insistió Bella . Aparentemente, aquel día estaba enterándose de muchas cosas.

-Porque se mareó la última vez que vino a comer aquí. Se cayó encima de una de las mesas -suspiró la mujer-. Espero que haya ido al médico. La verdad, me asustó mucho que se desmayara.

-A mí también me habría asustado -murmuró Bella , sorprendida-. Pero me enteraré de qué le pasa, no te preocupes.

-No le digas que te lo he contado yo. No quiero que se enfade.

-Me enteraré sin decirle nada, no te preocupes -asintió Bella -. No se enfadará conmigo.

-Si le dices algo comerás hamburguesas quemadas para siempre -la amenazó Sue , de broma.

-Serás mala.

La mujer se alejó, riendo.

-Bueno, parece que es el día de las revelaciones, ¿no?

-Desde luego que sí -suspiró Bella -. Tengo la sensación de que no conozco a nadie.

-Oye, no le digas a Cullen ni a su hermana lo que te he contado. No estoy aquí para crear problemas. Sólo quería averiguar qué había sido del viejo. Supongo que Edward sabía lo que había hecho su padre...

-0 no. Eso no podemos saberlo con seguridad.

-Siento mucho si he destrozado tus ilusiones -murmuró él entonces.

Lo había hecho. Había puesto el último clavo en el ataúd de sus sueños. Pero no era culpa suya. Bella siempre había pensado que la gente aparecía en su vida por alguna razón. Y Emmet debía haber aparecido para que olvidase a Edward de una vez por todas.

-No me hago ilusiones con Edward Le conozco bien y sé que tiene muy mal carácter.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

-Uno de los chicos me ha dicho que estás en la universidad.

-Sí, voy a empezar un Master en otoño.

-¿Un Master de qué?

-De Historia. Me dedico a estudiar la comunidad nativa norteamericana. Y cuando termine el Master espero poder ser profesora de universidad.

-¿No te gustaría dar clases a niños?

-No, gracias -sonrió Bella -. Los niños me comerían viva. Las niñas de Esme hacían conmigo lo que querían cuando eran pequeñas porque nc podía decirles que no a nada. Así que sería una profesora malísima.

-Pero seguro que las niñas te quieren mucho.

-Como yo a ellas.

Emmet terminó entonces su café.

-Bueno, tenemos que comer juntos otro día.

Acababa de decir eso cuando se abrió la puerta del café y apareció Edward, que se acercó a la mesa y miró a Emmet con expresión envenenada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Jacobsville?

El otro hombre lo estudió con frialdad.

-Trabajo aquí.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta -replicó Edward , y nunca había sonado más amenazador.

Emmet se tomó su café con una calma frustrante.

-De modo que tu padre te contó lo que había pasado, ¿eh? ¿Te contó también lo que le había dicho a mi hermana?

Edward apretó los puños. Parecía haber envejecido años en unos segundos.

-No mientras vivía. Pero lo dejó escrito en una carta antes de morir.

-Al menos has tenido tiempo de hacerte a la idea, ¿no? -dijo Emmet, con frialdad-. Yo me enteré hace tres semanas. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me lo contó mi padre en su lecho de muerte?

Edward pareció calmarse un poco.

-¿No lo sabías?

-¡No lo sabía! De haberlo sabido...

Edward miró entonces a Bella , que estaba muy pálida.

-Se lo has contado a ella, ¿verdad?

Emmet se levantó. Edward y él eran de la misma estatura, aunque Emmet parecía más fuerte, más musculoso. Edward tenía un físico más fibroso, como todos los vaqueros.

-Los secretos son peligrosos, Cullen. Hay cosas que a mí me habría gustado saber y que tú no me habrías contado nunca.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Vine aquí con otra idea en mente, pero tu amiga me ha contado que no sabías nada. De modo que tú has sido tan víctima como yo. Pensé que había sido una maniobra tuya para librarte de ella.

-Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si hubiera sabido qué tramaba mi padre -dijo Edward entonces.

-Si yo lo hubiera sabido, también habrían sido diferentes, te lo aseguro -replicó Emmet-. Una pena que no se pueda volver atrás en el tiempo, ¿no?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Una pena, sí. ¿Vas a quedarte en Jacobsville?

-No lo sé. Me gusta trabajar con Jasper y Peter, pero es sólo un trabajo temporal. Y si te sirve de algo, a mí no me gusta ir contando cosas por ahí. Sólo quería saber la verdad y ahora la sé -dijo Emmet, volviéndose hacia Bella -. No debería haberte involucrado, pero lo he pasado bien comiendo contigo.

Y entonces sonrió. La sonrisa le daba un aspecto completamente diferente. Sus ojos verdes parecían más profundos, casi hipnóticos.

-Yo también -contestó Bella , nerviosa. La verdad era que resultaba muy guapo cuando sonreía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor podemos comer juntos en otra ocasión.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Edward y salió del café después de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa. Edward se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacante y miró a Bella con expresión preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no creo que vaya a contárselo a nadie más -suspiró ella-. Sólo me ha contado que tu padre se inmiscuyó en un romance que tuviste hace muchos años y quería saber cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Me dijo que quería saberlo por un amigo suyo.

Esperaba que la creyera. Le dolería mucho que hubiera descubierto su secreto. Y le apenaba pensar lo mal que debía sentirse en aquel momento.

Él no dijo nada. Miró a Emmet mientras salía del restaurante y luego le pidió a Sue un café y un pastel de manzana.

Bella estaba intentando no mostrarse sorprendida, pero era la primera vez que Edward tomaba algo con ella en público.

Sue apareció con el café y el pastel y la miró con expresión divertida.

-Así que ahora quedas con los chicos por turnos, ¿eh, Bella ? -bromeó.

-Sí, claro -contestó ella, avergonzada.

Edward movía su café con expresión pensativa. Nunca se ponía leche ni azúcar. Bella miró sus manos, tan grandes, tan bronceadas. Llevaba un anillo con un ojo de gato y un reloj caro en la muñeca. Iba vestido con un traje gris y un sombrero Stetson, típico de Texas. Tenía un aspecto arrogante y seductor.

-No me gusta que salgas con ese hombre -dijo por fin.

-No estaba saliendo con él, sólo hemos comido juntos.

-Lo que quería era sacarte información. ¿Qué más quería saber?

-Quería saber si tu padre estaba vivo -contestó Bella -. Y le dije que no.

-¿Qué más te ha contado?

-No mucho -respondió ella, observando sus ojos atormentados-. Que un amigo suyo le había pedido que se interesara por tu padre... por un romance que tuviste hace años con su hermana. No me ha contado nada específico -añadió, apartando la mirada para que no viese que estaba mintiendo.

-Yo no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino. Tú nunca compartes nada con los extraños.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

-Tú no eres una extraña, eres de la familia. Eso la enfadó. Y la enfadó mucho.

-Le pediste a tu secretaria que comprase el regalo de mi graduación. Eso no lo haces nunca con Esme y las niñas. Y mentiste sobre lo de haber ido a la ceremonia. Estabas en una reunión con un ganadero...

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?

-Nadie. Es que tengo percepción extrasensorial -replicó ella, con una nota amarga-. ¿Qué más da quién me lo haya contado? ¡La cuestión es que me mentiste!

-¡Maldita sea, Bella !

-¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo? Ya no soy una niña, Edward , no tienes que protegerme de la verdad.

-Tú no sabes la verdad -replicó él, cortante.

-Claro que la sé. Me acogiste en tu casa porque no tenía a nadie y te daba pena. Eso es todo.

-Me dabas pena, desde luego -reconoció él-. Pero siempre te he incluido en las actividades familiares. ¿0 no es verdad?

-Oh, sí, desde luego. Pasaba las navidades y las vacaciones de verano con Esme y las niñas. Incluso fui a Europa con ellas. Nunca he dudado que Esme me considerase como alguien de su familia.

-Esme es parte de mi familia -replicó Edward

-Pero yo no. Ni tú eres parte de la mía -le contestó ella. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón pero tenía que decírselo-. Para ti, soy igual que esas rubias tontas con las que sales, personas de las que puedes prescindir cuando quieras, que no significan nada para ti. Ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de ir a comprar mi regalo de graduación personalmente. Envías a tu secretaria a comprarlo y la obligas a mentir para justificar tu ausencia en un evento al que no te apetecía nada ir.

-No es eso, Bella -replicó él-. ¡Maldito sea Emmet! Si se ha metido en esto...

Allí estaba pasando algo raro.

-0 sea, que conocías a Emmet.

-Claro que lo conozco. Cuando supe quién era fui a verlo al almacén. Pero no tuve tiempo de hablar con él porque enseguida apareció Peter.

-¿Quién es, Edward ?

-Es su hermano -contestó él, dejando escapar un suspiro-.

Es el hermano de la chica con la que mi padre impidió que me casara.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo Dos **

El dolor en los ojos de Edward era atroz para Bella , que lo quería con todo su corazón a pesar de que él jamás podría quererla de la misma forma. Casi podía sentir la pena que él experimentaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. La única mujer a la que había amado se había quitado la vida por su culpa. Era un dolor del que no podría escapar nunca. Y ahora el hermano de esa mujer había aparecido para atormentarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que ha venido? -preguntó Bella .

-Para vengarse, quizá.

-¿Para vengarse por qué?

-Es una historia que no te concierne, Bella . Es algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo que tú digas -suspiró ella-. De todas formas, tengo que volver a trabajar.

-Cómo vas a volver a la oficina? ¿Has venido con Emmet?

-No, he venido sola.

-¿Vas a ir a la barbacoa el sábado? -preguntó Edward entonces.

Cada año, Edward Cullen organizaba una barbacoa cuando empezaban las vacaciones de verano, pero Bella no tenía intención de acudir.

-No lo creo. Tengo otros planes -contestó. Y le gustó ver que él apretaba los dientes, enfadado.

-Qué otros planes?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Y luego fue al mostrador para pagar la cuenta. Cuando salió del café, Edward seguía sentado a la mesa, pensativo, con una expresión indescifrable.

Esa noche, Bella tuvo tiempo de digerir toda la información que había recibido por la mañana. Esperó hasta que las niñas se fueron a la cama y luego acorraló a Esme en la cocina, donde estaba cosiendo una colcha.

-¿Conoces a una familia que se llama Emmet de apellido?

-¿Emmet? -repitió Esme, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Hay un hombre llamado Emmet que trabaja en el establo de los Whitlock . Es alto, moreno... Edward iba a casarse con su hermana hace muchos años.

-¡Él aquí! ¡Dios mío! -exclamó Esme-. ¡No puede ser!

-Sí puede ser. Venía buscando a tu padre, no a Edward

-¿Lo sabes? -preguntó ella entonces.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé. Emmet me lo ha contado todo. Pero Edward no lo sabe. Sólo le dije que me había contado lo del romance que mantuvo hace muchos años.

-Fue horrible -suspiró Esme-. Una pesadilla. Nunca había visto a mi hermano así. Se volvió loco cuando ella murió. Se marchó del rancho y nadie volvió a saber nada de él en tres meses. No lo encontrábamos por ninguna parte... Mi padre lloraba... -Esme contuvo el aliento-. Yo nunca entendí lo que había pasado, por qué se había matado esa chica. Edward pensaba que era porque le había pedido que viniera a vivir con él en Jacobsville y dejase a su familia... se separaron enfadados y no supo lo que había ocurrido hasta que su mejor amiga lo llamó para darle la noticia de su muerte.

-Debió ser horrible.

Edward se culpaba a sí mismo... intentaba vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa, pero se lo comía vivo. Mi padre, por primera vez en su vida, se ocupaba de él. Siempre habían tenido problemas porque los dos eran dominantes y obstinados -suspiró Esme entonces-. Pero mi padre hizo lo que pudo por ganarse su afecto. Y creo que lo consiguió poco antes de sufrir el infarto. ¿Emmet sabe por qué hizo su hermana una cosa tan terrible?

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse. Esme no sabía nada. Bella no quería destrozar sus ilusiones y, evidentemente, Edward no le había contado la verdad.

-No lo sé.

Esme Cullen dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Bella , yo a mi padre no le importaba nada. Era una chica, así que para él fui una desilusión toda la vida. No temas herir mis sentimientos. Me gustaría saber qué te ha contado Emmet.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-Muy bien. Por lo visto, tu padre fue a buscar a la chica y le dijo que tenía pruebas para enviar a su hermano a la cárcel durante veinte años. Por lo visto andaba metido en un lío de drogas o algo así...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-La amenazó con mandar a su hermano a la cárcel si se casaba con Edward

-¡Entonces fue eso! -exclamó Esme-. ¿Se lo contó a mi hermano?

-Lo dejó escrito en una carta antes de morir pero, por lo visto, Emmet se enteró hace unas semanas. Su padre se lo contó cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte. Supongo que se siente culpable porque él fue la razón que esgrimió tu padre para que Edward no se casara con su hermana.

-Tantos secretos... -murmuró Esme-. Dolor y más dolor. Ese hombre ha aparecido en Jacobsville y ahora Edward volverá a vivir ese momento tan horrible de su vida...

Sí, era doloroso. Pero no por culpa de Emmet. El pobre había sido una víctima, como todos los demás.

-Emmet sólo quería saber la verdad -lo defendió Bella -. Pensaba que Edward había convencido a tu padre para que hablase con la chica.

-Mi hermano no tiene ningún problema para decirle cosas desagradables a la gente. Tú lo sabes muy bien..

-Sí, eso es verdad -asintió Bella .

-Hay algo que no me cuentas, ¿verdad? -murmuró Esme, pensativa.

-No, bueno... es que a Clearwater se le escapó una cosa...

-¿La secretaria de mi hermano?

-Sí.

-Vas a contarme qué es?

-Que Edward no fue a mi ceremonia de graduación -suspiró Bella .

-Pero si dijo que había estado buscándonos...

-Por lo visto, no es verdad. Estaba en una reunión con un ganadero y le dijo a todo el mundo que si yo preguntaba debían decir que había estado ocupado intentando apagar el incendio.

-¿Que ha mentido? ¿Mi hermano ha mentido sobre eso?

-Sí.

-¡Lo mato! -exclamó Esme.

-¿Para que? -suspiró ella, que se sentía agotada-. Tú no puedes hacer que me quiera. Eso no va a pasar nunca. Yo pensé que era un play boy que sólo pensaba en cambiar de novia cada semana, pero no es eso -Bella se dejó caer sobre una silla-. Se culpa a sí mismo porque esa chica se suicidó. Y no se arriesgará a amar a otra mujer después de eso, está claro. Cree que no merece ser feliz por lo que pasó.

-Pero fue mi padre quien hizo el trabajo sucio -murmuró Esme-. Muchas veces me pareció verlo atormentado... pero no sabía por qué. Cuando le preguntaba qué pasaba, él se limitaba a contestar que la gente tiene que pagar por sus pecados y que esperaba que su castigo no fuera tan horrible como el que merecía. Nunca entendí por qué decía eso... hasta hoy. Supongo que temía contar la verdad por miedo a perder a Edward para siempre.

-No sé por qué haría lo que hizo. Aunque no le gustara esa chica, no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en la vida de Edward Él no podía vivir la vida por tu hermano.

-No le conocías, cariño. Era igual que Edward Por eso se metió donde no tenía que haberse metido.

-Ya veo.

Esme alargó la mano para apretar la de Bella .

-Siento que te hayas enterado así. Le dije un día a Edward que debería contártelo, pero él me contestó que... Bueno, el caso es que no quiso hacerlo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Esme le ocultaba algo. Pero ese algo no era difícil de adivinar. Seguramente Edward había dicho que aquello era un asunto de familia y ella no era de la familia.

-No te preocupes. Desde que me gradué me estoy haciendo dura.

-Y Edward ayuda mucho, ¿no? -bromeó Esme.

-Sí, bueno, él es como es y ya está. Si existiera alguna posibilidad de que se enamorase de mí no habría tardado siete años. Incluso ahora no soy más que una huérfana a la que tuvo que acoger... bueno, que tú tuviste que acoger. Edward decidió que los dos cuidaríais de mí, pero tú harías todo el trabajo -rió Bella -. Y es muy típico de él.

-Sí, eso es verdad -admitió Esme, apretando su mano-. A lo mejor no es tan malo que hayas descubierto la verdad. Así lo entenderás un poco mejor y sabrás por qué no había muchas esperanzas para ti.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. Pero no quiero que le digas nada. No quiero que sepa que yo sé...

-No le diré nada, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cómo es Emmet?

-Misterioso. Guapo, peligroso. Nadie sabe mucho sobre él. Dicen que estuvo en las fuerzas especiales.

-¿No estaba en la mafia o algo así?

-Sí, bueno, estaba en una pandilla que vendía droga, pero entonces sólo tenía catorce años. Dice que la muerte de su hermana lo sacó de ese mundo... aunque antes me había dicho que esa historia le había ocurrido a un amigo suyo. En fin, la tragedia le salvó la vida, supongo. Si hubiera seguido en ese mundo, ahora estaría muerto. Pero lo más horrible es que él no se enteró de nada hasta hace tres

semanas, cuando murió su padre. Supongo que sufrió tanto como sufrió Edward cuando leyó la carta que dejó vuestro padre.

-Sí, ése también fue un momento malo. Por eso se pilló aquella borrachera... ¿te acuerdas que le quitaste una pistola de las manos?

-Claro que me acuerdo -contestó Bella .

-Recuerdo que le quitaste la botella de whisky aunque él estaba gritando como un poseso. Luego le quitaste la pistola y sacaste las balas. Yo nunca había estado más asustada...

-Porque pensabas que iba a pegarme -suspiró Bella -. Pero yo sabía que Edward jamás pegaría a una mujer, aunque estuviese como una cuba. Que lo estaba.

-Luego lo llevaste a la cama y te quedaste con él durante toda la noche -recordó Esme-. Por la mañana, él te llevó en brazos al salón y te dejó en el sofá. Tenía una expresión muy rara... recuerdo que le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer cuidaba de él. Nuestra madre no era precisamente cariñosa, ya sabes. Su vida era el trabajo y el laboratorio era su hogar -añadió, suspirando-. A Edward y a mí nos criaron las amas de llaves, la gente que trabajaba en casa... Casi fue un alivio cuando murió.

-¡Esme!

-Lo digo en serio.. Pero yo la admiraba mucho. Hacía un trabajo que beneficiaba a la sociedad. Y un trabajo peligroso, además. Estaba intentando encontrar la cura para un peligroso virus... Un día, en el laboratorio, se clavó una aguja a través del guante de látex y murió. Yo, a pesar de todo, lo sentí mucho... y fui al funeral. Mi hermano no apareció por allí y mi padre tampoco. Decían que nos había abandonado por el trabajo.

-Qué típico de Edward

-Mi hermano recordaba muchas veces cómo habías cuidado de él esa noche -dijo Esme, riendo-. Y, a pesar de lo que se queja, se enfadaba si no estabas pendiente de él. Se puso como un ogro cuando te fuiste de vacaciones con unos amigos al parque Yellowstone.

-Lo pasé muy bien. Y echo de menos a Renata. Éramos muy buenas amigas, pero sus padres se mudaron a Europa y tuvo que irse con ellos.

-A mí no me queda ninguna amiga del colegio en Jacobsville. Todo el mundo se ha ido.

-¿Y Sue ?

-Ah, sí, Sue -rió Esme-. Ella y su café. Desde pequeña era lo que quería, tener un restaurante.

-Y un restaurante muy bueno, además -sonrió Bella -. Por cierto, está preocupada por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¿Y eso?

-Me contó que el otro día te desmayaste.

Esme frunció el ceño.

-Sí, es verdad. Me ha pasado un par de veces. Qué raro, ¿no? Pero bueno, ya sabes que a menudo me duele la cabeza. A veces me duelen tanto los ojos que no puedo abrirlos. El médico me ha dicho que se llaman jaquecas vasculares.

-¿Y por qué te pasa eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la tensión?

-En mi caso, no. Tengo la tensión bajísima. No, las jaquecas son algo genético. Mi madre las tenía y mi abuela también, por lo visto.

-Seguro que Edward no las tiene -suspiró Bella .

-Pues no. Mi hermano no tiene jaquecas, pero las provoca -rió Esme.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Esme siguió cosiendo su colcha.

-Quizá sea mejor que te hayas enterado de lo que le pasó a Edward Quizá así te ahorrarás mucho dolor en el futuro.

-Sí -asintió Bella -. Es posible.

Emmet no volvió a pedirle que fuera a comer con él, pero sí pasó por la oficina de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. Era como si supiera que le había hecho daño contándole todo aquello sobre Edward y quisiera compensarla de alguna forma.

-Mira, no soy tonta -le dijo Bella un día-. Sabía que había algo en el pasado de Edward que... bueno, que debía ser la razón para que sea como es, pero a mí no me afecta. Además, él no me quiere demasiado, salvo como una especie de pariente adoptiva.

-Pues entonces es tonto.

-Oye, que aún me quedan tres años de estudios. No tengo tiempo para hacer vida social y menos vida amorosa -rió Bella .

-No termines como él -murmuró Emmet entonces-. 0 como yo. Yo no puedo volver a confiar en otro ser humano.

Se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte de su hermana, estaba claro.

-Acabarás siendo un viejo amargado. Y solitario.

-Ya soy un viejo solitario y amargado -dijo él. Y no estaba sonriendo.

-Pues yo no veo ninguna cana.

-Están todas por dentro.

Bella sonrió. Y toda su cara se iluminó con esa sonrisa.

Emmet la miró entonces de una forma especial. Y algo en su expresión se suavizó. Un poco.

-Si de verdad quieres parecer viejo, deberías teñirte el pelo.

-Mi padre seguía teniendo el pelo negro cuando murió. Y tenía sesenta años -le contó él.

-Buenos genes entonces..

-No lo sé. Mi padre nunca conoció al suyo.

-Ah. ¿Y tu madre?

El rostro de Emmet se endureció de nuevo.

-De ella no hablo.

Ah, lo siento.

-Perdona, no quería contestarte así. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con chicas.

-¡Imagina un hombre admitiendo eso! -rió Bella .

-Oye, no te hagas la lista.

-Es que soy lista, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y ahora, ¿te importaría marcharte? Peter estará a punto de llegar y no le gusta verte tonteando conmigo durante las horas de trabajo.

-No estoy tonteando contigo.

-¡Ah, perdona, chico! -rió Bella .

-Bueno, a lo mejor un poquito. Pero no lo he hecho a propósito.

-¡No, por favor! ¿Quién querría casarse contigo?

-Oye, que no soy tan mala persona.

-Ya, bueno, pero yo no me casaría contigo de todas formas -replicó Bella .

-¿Y quién te lo ha pedido?

-Tú no, desde luego. Y no te molestes en hacerlo. Soy un partidazo, los hombres babean cada vez que salgo a la calle.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió Emmet.

-Pues sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé hacer pasteles. Pasteles de verdad, con masa y nata caseras.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Lo ves? Soy un partidazo. Una pena que tú no estés interesado.

Emmet arrugó el ceño.

-Aunque estuviera interesado... ¿Qué haría yo con una esposa?

-¿No lo sabes? -Bella puso tal expresión de horror que Emmet tuvo que reír-. ¿Lo ves? Estás mejorando. Soy una buena influencia.

-Eres más bien un grano en salva sea la parte -replicó él-. Pero no eres mala compañía. ¿Te gusta el cine?

-Claro que me gusta el cine. ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan a ti?

-Las de ciencia-ficción.

-A mí también.

-Si te apetece, puedo mirar a ver qué ponen el sábado.

El sábado era el día de la barbacoa en el rancho de Edward , una barbacoa a la que ella no pensaba acudir. Y allí estaba su excusa. Le caía bien Emmet. Además, no pensaba quedarse en casa mordiéndose las uñas y pensando en Edward Cullen cuando, además, ya le había dicho que tenía otros planes.

-Muy bien, me apetece.

-A tu familia adoptiva no le gustará.

-A Esme no le importará en absoluto. Y me da lo mismo lo que piense Edward

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces tenemos una cita. Hablamos el viernes para quedar.

-De acuerdo. Y ahora, adiós -dijo Bella , mirando hacia la puerta, por la que acababa de entrar Peter, que siempre entraba en los momentos más inoportunos-. ¡Porque si no te vas los dos nos quedaremos sin trabajo!

Sonriendo, Emmet salió de la oficina antes de que Peter cerrase la puerta.

Esme no se mostró tan entusiasmada como Bella había pensado. De hecho, parecía preocupada.

-¿La expresión «restregar sal en una herida abierta» te suena de algo?

-Pero Emmet no hizo nada. Él no tuvo nada que ver -replicó Bella -. Él fue una víctima, como Edward

Esme vaciló, incómoda.

-Lo entiendo, pero está conectado con ese asunto y Edward lo verá como un ataque personal.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-No lo es. Ya conoces a mi hermano.

Por primera vez desde que Emmet le había pedido que fuera al cine con él, Bella empezó a tener dudas. No quería hacerle daño a Edward , aunque le hubiese dado razones para hacérselo. Por otro lado, sabía que su intromisión era una especie de prueba para ver si podía controlar su vida. Si se rendía ahora, se rendiría para siempre. Esme era su amiga, pero Edward era el hermano de Esme. Era una situación complicada.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Si de verdad quieres salir con él, sal con él. Sólo digo que Edward se lo tomará como algo personal, ya lo conoces. Pero no puedes dejar que mi hermano dirija tu vida.

Bella la abrazó.

-Gracias, Esme.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a la barbacoa?

-Porque mi contrincante, la Barbie, estará allí, ¿no?

Esme hizo una mueca.

-Ah, entonces es eso.

-No te atrevas a decírselo.

-Nunca -suspiró ella-. Ni se me ocurriría. Ahora entiendo que no quieras ir.

-Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? Esme se encogió de hombros.

-Es exactamente igual que las demás. Alta, rubia, delgada, con mucho pecho... No tiene dos dedos de frente, como las otras. Me parece que a mi hermano no le gustan mucho las chicas inteligentes.

-A lo mejor le parecen una amenaza.

-No lo creo. Edward tiene un título universitario. En Yale, ni más ni menos.

Ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado.

-No, yo creo que tiene que ver con mi madre -suspiró Esme-. Siempre estaba regañando a mi padre, haciéndole sentir como un idiota porque no tenía estudios... Solía ir a convenciones científicas con compañeros de laboratorio y luego tuvo una aventura con uno de ellos. Eso fue poco antes de morir.

-Edward no tiene un gran respeto por las mujeres. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Cuando era más joven no lo tenía. Luego se enamoró... y ya sabes lo que pasó -Esme parecía estar muy lejos, muchos años atrás-. Yo perdí a mi primer amor por otra mujer y luego mi marido murió de una embolia después de una operación... Desde luego, Edward y yo no somos precisamente afortunados en el amor.

Bella se sintió triste por los dos.

-Sí, supongo que os da un poco de miedo enamoraros otra vez, es normal.

-¿Enamorarnos? -rió Esme-. Edward no cree en el amor, pero tú sí deberías creer. Emmet podría ser lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca, quién sabe. Y estaría bien que le demostraras a mi hermano que ya no estás loca por él.

-No se daría ni cuenta -dijo Bella , convencida-. Antes se quejaba de que estaba todo el día detrás de él.

-Últimamente no se queja.

-Porque llevo cuatro años en la universidad. No he podido estar todo el día detrás de él -sonrió Bella .

-Y vas a estar fuera otros cuatro años -suspiró Esme-. Vive tu vida, Bella. No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Sé feliz.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo -señaló ella-. En fin, si no te importa que salga con Emmet. Edward puede pensar lo que dé la gana. Me da igual.

Pero no era la verdad del todo.

Emmet era buena compañía cuando estaba relajado y se olvidaba de que Bella era amiga de Edward Cullen.

La película era interesante, además. La historia: un grupo de personas encerradas en una nave de carga protegiendo a una niña de unos malvados monstruos. Era una película de acción, como todas las películas de ciencia-ficción.

Emmet y Bella salieron del teatro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Éste ha sido un buen año para las películas de ciencia-ficción.

-Sí, es verdad, pero ésta es la mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo -asintió Bella -. A lo mejor me la compro en DVD.

Emmet sonrió.

-Me gusta salir contigo. Y si no fuera un solterón empedernido, estarías la primera en mi lista de posibles candidatas.

-¡Por favor, qué cosas más amables me dices! -exclamó ella, de broma-. ¿Te importa si le repito esa frase a mis amigas?

-¿Qué?

-Es que nadie me ha dicho nunca que existiera la mínima posibilidad de casarse conmigo. Esto me anima mucho. No voy a estar en la universidad para siempre y una mujer tiene que pensar en el futuro.

Emmet la miró, sorprendido. Nunca sabía si hablaba en broma o en serio.

-Me parece que nunca he conocido a una chica como tú. La mayoría de las chicas son muy agresivas para mi gusto.

Bella levantó una ceja.

-Te gustan los felpudos, ¿eh?

-No, no es eso. Me gustan las mujeres con espíritu, con carácter. Pero no me gusta que me vean como... como un adorno.

-Pues ahora sabrás cómo se han sentido las mujeres durante siglos, querido.

-Yo nunca he tratado así a una mujer.

-Muchos hombres lo hacen.

-Sí, supongo que sí -asintió Emmet-. Pero lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

-Yo también.

-Tenemos que quedar otro día. Bella sonrió.

-Me parece estupendo.

Emmet la dejó en casa de Esme, pero no intentó darle un beso de buenas noches. Era un caballero en todos los sentidos. Y a Bella le gustaba. Pero su corazón seguía empeñado en Edward

Como las luces estaban apagadas pensó que Esme y las niñas estarían en la cama, de modo que estaba entrando de puntillas cuando se encendió la luz del salón.

Bella se volvió, sorprendida, para encontrarse con los verdes y furiosos ojos de Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Bella , sorprendida-. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Esme o a las niñas?

-No, están bien.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? -repitió ella, nerviosa.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. Le quedaban muy bien. Había engordado un poco desde que llegó de la universidad.

-Has ido al cine con Emmet.

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

-No me gusta que salgas con él.

-Tengo casi veintidós años, Edward -Jacobsville está llena de hombres solteros.

-Sí, lo sé. Emmet es uno de ellos -replicó ella.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella !

Bella contuvo el aliento. No era fácil hacerle frente a aquel hombre formidable. Había estado toda su vida pendiente de él, haciendo lo que él decía, pero ya no era una niña. Era una mujer independiente y pensaba demostrárselo. A pesar de sus razones para no querer que saliera con Emmet,

no podía dejar que le dictase lo que podía o no podía hacer.

-No voy a casarme con él, no te preocupes. Sólo es un chico con el que voy al cine.

-Es parte de un episodio muy triste de mi vida -le recordó Edward -. Es muy desleal por tu parte ponerte de su lado y contra mí. Recuerda que te di un hogar cuando lo necesitabas...

-¿Tú me diste un hogar? No, Edward , tú no me diste ningún hogar. Tú decidiste que me lo diera Esme y eso es lo que hizo.

-Bueno, es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo. Tú no haces nada por nadie. Tú haces el gesto, pero luego otra persona tiene que llevar la carga.

-No es así y tú lo sabes -replicó Edward -. Entonces tenías catorce años. ¿Qué habría dicho la gente si vivieras en mi casa? Especialmente, con mi estilo de vida.

Bella hubiese querido discutir eso, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Edward no replicó. Sencillamente, se quedó mirándola mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-Me siento muy agradecida por lo que tu familia ha hecho por mí. Pero nadie puede decir que he estado de brazos cruzados. He lavado, he cocinado, he cuidado de las niñas, he ayudado a Esme a hacer la contabilidad -le recordó Bella -. No me he quedado sentada aprovechándome de la situación.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No, pero de algún modo está implícito en lo que dices. No recuerdo la última vez que salí con un chico...

-¡No, claro que no, porque estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en mí!

Bella se puso pálida. Pero enseguida se levantó, furiosa.

-Pues sí. ¿Y qué? Pensando en ti mientras tú salías con una rubia tonta tras otra. Ah, perdona, no son rubias tontas, son reinas de la belleza.

-Mi vida amorosa no es asunto tuyo.

-No seas absurdo. Es asunto de todo el mundo -replicó Bella -. La semana pasada saliste en una revista. Por lo visto, esa rubia con la que sales estuvo involucrada en un triángulo amoroso en Hollywood...

-Son mentiras. Y Tanya piensa demandarlos.

-Pues que tenga buena suerte -le espetó ella-. El caso es que yo salgo con un chico que no le ha hecho daño a nadie...

Edward la interrumpió soltando una palabrota.

-Estuvo en las fuerzas especiales en Irak. Y lo denunciaron por usar violencia excesiva durante una incursión. ¡Le pegó un puñetazo a su comandante y lo metió en el maletero de un coche!

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, fascinada.

-No tiene gracia. Ese hombre es una bomba de relojería, esperando que alguien encienda la mecha. Y no quiero que tú estés cerca cuando ocurra. Le echaron del ejército, Bella. Le dieron a elegir entre un consejo de guerra o marcharse por su propio pie.

A Bella le habría gustado saber de qué modo se había enterado Edward , pero decidió no preguntar.

-Entonces se marchó, no lo echaron.

Edward se quitó el Stetson para pasarse una mano por el pelo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Ese hombre es peligroso.

-Pues entonces ha venido al sitio adecuado. Jacobsville es una especie de ciudad de vacaciones para ex mercenarios, ex militares, ex policías...

-Emmet tiene enemigos.

-Y tú también, Edward -le recordó ella-. ¿Te acuerdas de ese tipo que entró en tu casa con un Colt 45 e intentó matarte porque no le habías vendido un caballo?

-Era un lunático.

-Si la bala no hubiera sido de fogueo, estarías muerto.

-Eso ocurrió hace muchos años -suspiró él-. Estás evitando el tema.

-No creo que ningún supuesto enemigo de Emmet vaya a pegarme un tiro mientras estoy en el cine viendo una película de ciencia-ficción, la verdad -respondió Bella -. Lo que pasa es que estás enfadado porque no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieres.

-Seguro que no puedo? -murmuró Edward , dando un paso adelante.

-Oh, no, de eso nada. Vete a casa con tu reina de la belleza, yo no estoy en el mercado.

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿No?

Bella dio un paso atrás, por si acaso.

-Lo que te pasó fue... una tragedia, pero ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Y Emmet no tuvo nada que ver. Él ha sido una víctima en todo esto, como tú. Especialmente porque acaba de descubrir la verdad. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sintió al saber que, en cierto modo, él había provocado la muerte de su hermana?

Edward se puso tenso.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Bella se puso tensa. No quería que Edward supiera que ella sabía la verdad. Se le había escapado tontamente.

-Tú no me lo habrías contado nunca. Ni Esme. Sí, bueno, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero puedo tener mi propia opinión, ¿no te parece?

-Emmet fue responsable de su muerte. Era un delincuente. Por eso mi padre no quería que me casara con su hermana.

-Eso es absurdo. Si yo estuviera enamorada de un hombre y su padre quisiera chantajearme le diría que...

No terminó la frase porque Edward había dado un paso adelante, con expresión amenazadora.

-Cállate.

Bella obedeció. No tenía argumentos para discutir. Pero ella no se habría suicidado. Habría hablado con el padre de Edward, habría intentado convencerlo, lo habría desafiado. Lo que fuera. Ella no era de las que se dejaban vencer tan fácilmente.

-No sabes de qué estás hablando -dijo Edward , furioso-. Tú nunca sacrificarías la vida de otro ser humano para salvarte a ti misma.

-No, quizá no. Pero tampoco me pegaría un tiro.

-Ella me quería. Me quería tanto que no quiso seguir viviendo sin mí. Pensó que no tenía alternativa... Edward no terminó la frase-. Tú no puedes entender una emoción tan poderosa, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ¿qué demonios sabes tú sobre el amor? Sigues creyendo en los finales felices de las películas. Tú no sabes lo que es desear tanto a alguien que te duele. Tú no entiendes la violencia del deseo. Afortunadamente, quizá. Porque tú no podrías tener una aventura.

-Pues no, no me gustaría tener una aventura con nadie -replicó Bella -. No pienso ir de mano en mano como si fuera un cigarrillo sólo para demostrar que soy una mujer liberada. ¡Y cuando me case no quiero hacerlo con un libertino que va saltando de cama en cama!

Edward se quedó muy callado. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos verdes soltando chispas.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella entonces-. No quería decir eso. Sólo creo que un hombre o una mujer que viven de una forma tan permisiva nunca pueden serle fiel a otra persona. Yo quiero un matrimonio estable, quiero tener hijos... no un montón de novios.

-Hijos -repitió él, despreciativo.

-Si, hijos. Una casa llena de ellos, cuando termine el doctorado.

-¿Con Emmet?

-¡Pero si sólo he ido al cine con él!

-Si sigues saliendo con él nunca te lo perdonaré -dijo Edward entonces, con una voz tan fría como una tumba.

-Ah, claro, vaya, y eso sería una tragedia, ¿no? Fíjate, jamás volvería a recibir otro regalo... que Clearwater hubiera comprado por ti.

Edward, con los labios apretados, respiraba con dificultad. No tenía replica y eso parecía enfadarlo aún más. Entonces dio otro paso hacia ella.

Y Bella dio un paso atrás.

-Deberías estar contento porque vas a librarte de mí. Yo nunca he sido nada para ti, Edward En realidad, sólo era un estorbo, una piedra en tu camino.

-Sigues estando en mi camino -dijo él enigmáticamente-. Sé que Esme y las niñas se han llevado un disgusto porque no has ido a la barbacoa. Es la primera vez en siete años que haces eso... y por un hombre que me ha hecho tanto daño a mí como a Esme.

-¿Por qué? ¡Esme ni siquiera conoce a Emmet!

-Pero le has contado lo que hizo mi padre.

-No quería hacerlo. Pero ella me dijo que podía contárselo... que nunca había significado nada para tu padre...

-¿Y no la conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuánto iba a dolerle? Llevas siete años viviendo con ella... Se quedó desolada al saber la verdad.

Bella se sintió fatal.

-Sí, supongo que a ti tampoco te gustó descubrir lo que había hecho.

-Nunca había odiado a otro ser humano como odié a mi padre ese día -le confesó Edward -. Y estaba muerto, así que ya no podía hacer nada, no podía vengarme de él por haberme destrozado la vida. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí.

-Y lo siento mucho, Edward -suspiró Bella -. Todos cometemos errores y tu padre cometió un terrible error. Esme me dijo que temía perderte si te contaba la verdad. Eras su único hijo.

-No me resulta fácil perdonar.

Bella lo sabía. Nunca se había enfadado con ella., pero conocía a gente con la que no había vuelto a hablarse por una razón u otra. Edward, no perdonaba ni olvidaba jamás.

-¿Tú eres tan perfecto que no cometes errores?

-Ninguno que yo sepa -contestó él.

-Pues ya los cometerás, no te preocupes.

-Vas a seguir saliendo con Emmet?

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Es tu decisión -murmuró Edward

Luego salió de la casa y Bella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir?

Esme estuvo muy callada durante el desayuno. Kate y Irina también la miraban de una forma muy rara, pero después de desayunar se fueron a la iglesia con sus amigas. Esme permaneció en casa porque no se encontraba bien y Bella se quedó con ella. Allí pasaba algo muy raro.

-¿He hecho algo por lo que deba disculparme? -le preguntó mientras preparaban el almuerzo en la cocina.

-No, claro que no -contestó Esme-. Es que mi hermano, cuando no se sale con la suya, le hace la vida imposible a todo el mundo.

-Si quieres que deje de salir con Emmet sólo tienes que decirlo. No lo haría por Edward, pero-por ti sí.

Esme sonrió.

-No tienes que hacer ningún sacrificio por mí, cariño. Que se vaya a la porra mi hermano.

-A lo mejor Emmet despierta recuerdos terribles -sugirió Bella -. Anoche parecía muy disgustado. Supongo que... debió querer mucho a esa chica.

-Entonces tenía veintiún años. El amor es más intenso a esa edad, supongo. Lo fue para mí, desde luego. Ella fue el primer amor de mi hermano, ¿sabes? Yo pensaba que era demasiado mayor para él, pero Edward no quería oír ni una palabra sobre ella. Se volvió contra mí, contra mi padre, contra todo el mundo. Se escapó para casarse y dijo que no volvería nunca. Luego discutieron por algo... nunca supe exactamente por qué, pero cuando se quitó la vida, Edward se culpó sí mismo. Y cuando supo la verdad... en fin, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad -murmuró Bella .

Porque entendía cómo debía haberse sentido aquella chica. Ella también estaba enamorada de Edward Pero en su caso, el obstáculo no era la amenaza de meter a su hermano en la cárcel sino una legión de rubias.

Esme dejó a un lado el cucharón que estaba usando para mover una sopa y se volvió hacia Bella .

-Te lo habría contado en algún momento, aunque Emmet no hubiese aparecido por aquí. Sabía que te dolería saber que mi hermano había sentido eso por otra mujer. Pero al menos entenderías por qué no puedes conseguir su amor. No se puede luchar contra un fantasma, Bella . Ella es perfecta para Edward , como una fotografía viviente que nunca se hace mayor, que nunca comete errores, que nunca crea problemas. Ninguna mujer viva podría compararse con ella. Querer a mi hermano cuando siente eso por un fantasma... es un suicidio para tu alma.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo -asintió Bella , mirando por la ventana, aunque no veía nada-. Qué poco sabemos de los demás, ¿no es cierto?

-Puedes vivir con alguien durante años y no conocerlo de verdad -asintió Esme-. Pero no quiero que desaproveches tu vida por culpa de mi hermano. Tú mereces algo mejor.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dejó que Esme la viera.

-Cualquier día de estos me casaré y tendré seis o siete hijos.

-Sí, seguro que sí. Y yo los mimaré demasiado, como tú has mimado a las mías.

-Kate y Irina no parecían muy contentas esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó en la barbacoa?

Edward las tuvo en la cocina haciendo canapés. Ni siquiera pudieron bailar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son muy pequeñas, según él. No tienen edad para bailar con chicos.

-Será posible... Tienen dieciséis y diecisiete años. ¡No son niñas pequeñas!

-Para Edward sí, Bella . Y tú también eres una niña.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a lo mejor Kate y Irina querrían poner algo de pasta para mandarle un telegrama musical a tu hermanito. Me parece que ese chico no se entera de nada.

Edward le daría un puñetazo al cantante y el cantante nos demandaría a nosotras -rió Esme-. Déjalo, cariño. Sé que ahora las cosas están un poco negras, pero todo se arreglará. Hay que mirar hacia delante.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Las niñas volverán a casa en cualquier momento. Ve a poner la mesa, anda.

Bella obedeció, con el corazón por los suelos.

Estuvo preguntándose qué habría querido decir Edward con ese críptico comentario: «es tu decisión». Pero quedó claro como el agua unos días después. Porque fue a casa a ver a Esme y ni siquiera la saludó, como si no estuviera allí.

Si se encontraban por la calle, cruzaba de acera. Se había convertido en la mujer invisible. Estaba vengándose de ella por salir con Emmet.

Y por eso, Bella estaba decidida a seguir saliendo con él. Le daba igual que Edward no volviese a dirigirle la palabra.

Emmet descubrió la nueva actitud de Edward el sábado siguiente, cuando llevó a Bella al teatro de Jacobsville para ver una representación de Arsénico por compasión. Edward llegó con una rubia tremenda y se sentó en la fila de al lado. No miró hacia ellos ni una sola vez en toda la noche, como si no estuvieran allí. Y cuando pasó a su lado no los saludó.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? -preguntó Emmet cuando salían del teatro.

-Se está vengando de mí por salir contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Como te lo digo. Así es Edward

-¿Quieres que dejemos de salir, Bella ?

-No, de eso nada. No puedo dejar que Edward Cullen me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Puede dejar de hablarme si quiere, a mí me da igual.

-No debería haber venido a Jacobsville -suspiró Emmet.

-Por qué? Querías saber lo que había pasado y es lógico -lo defendió Bella -. Nadie puede culparte por eso. Ella era tu hermana.

Emmet detuvo la furgoneta frente a la casa de Esme y apagó el motor.

-Sí, era mi hermana. Mi padre y ella eran mi única familia y yo me porté como un canalla. Cuando tenía trece años empecé a salir con una pandilla de chicos que tomaban drogas. Luego empezamos a venderlas... sigo sin entender por qué no acabé en la cárcel.

-La muerte de tu hermana te salvó la vida, ¿no?

Él asintió, apartando la mirada.

-No quise admitirlo entonces, pero es así. Era una chica tan dulce... Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma. Tenía un corazón de oro, de verdad. Al padre de Cullen no debió costarle nada convencerla para que dejara en paz a su hijo. Seguramente le diría que le estaba destrozando la vida...

-¿Puedes imaginar lo que Cullen sufrió después? -preguntó Bella entonces.

-¿El, sufrir?

-Durante toda su vida tuvo miedo de que Edward, se enterase de lo que había hecho. Creo que fue una persona muy infeliz. Hizo lo que pensó que debía hacer, pero... se sintió culpable para siempre.

-Pero ni siquiera conocía a mi hermana -replicó Emmet-. Estaba seguro de que era una buscavidas, que sólo quería su dinero... no le dio una sola oportunidad.

-Es horrible -suspiró Bella , pensativa-. Yo no querría ser rica. Porque si eres rica nunca sabes si la gente está contigo por lo que eres o por lo que tienes.

-Pues el viejo Cullen parecía muy seguro de por qué mi hermana estaba con su hijo.

-Por lo que Esme me ha contado, no era una persona muy agradable.

-¿Tú le conociste?

-Sólo de oídas. Estaba en el hospital cuando vine a vivir con Esme.

-¿Cómo es Esme Cullen?

Bella sonrió.

-Todo lo contrario a Edward Es dulce, encantadora, simpática. No es suspicaz ni tiene mal genio. Y nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-¿Y su hermano sí?

Edward, no se corta nada. Y a veces es incómodo estar con él... cuando está de mal humor, sobre todo.

Emmet la estudió con curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él?

Ella rió, nerviosa.

-¿Enamorada de él? Qué tontería. Pero si nos llevamos a matar.

-¿Desde cuándo? -insistió Emmet.

Bella , por fin, se encogió de hombros. ¿Para qué mentir?

-Desde que tenía catorce años. Al principio era mi héroe y lo seguía a todas partes, le hacía galletas, jugaba con él... Luego, cuando terminé el instituto, nos convertimos en enemigos. Y le gusta recordarme que soy vulnerable a sus encantos. No entiendo por qué.

-A lo mejor porque tampoco él lo entiende -aventuró Emmet.

-¿Tú crees? A mí lo que me sorprende es que no haya intentado echarte de Jacobsville.

-Lo ha intentado.

-¿Qué?

Emmet sonrió.

-Ayer fue a hablar con Peter Whitlock .

-¿En serio?

-Le dijo que yo era una mala influencia para ti y le sugirió que me despidiera.

-¿Y qué dijo Peter?

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-Que él dirigía su establo sin la ayuda de nadie y que no pensaba despedir a un buen trabajador porque Cullen tuviera problemas personales con él.

-¡Bien dicho!

-Creo que Cullen va a llevarse su ganado a Kansas.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Bella , atónita-. Pero eso es horrible.

-Peter dijo algo parecido... con un par de palabrotas por medio -replicó él-. Le dije que sentía mucho haberle causado problemas, pero él se echó a reír. Me contestó que Cullen perdería dinero en el cambio y que le daba igual. No pensaba dejar que un hombre más joven que él le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sí, Peter es así. Me alegro por él.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Pero eso no resuelve el problema. Cullen no piensa rendirse. Me quiere fuera de tu vida y hará todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo.

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo -suspiró Bella -. Tú le recuerdas lo que pasó, eso es lo que ocurre. Esme me lo ha dicho.

Él la estudió, en silencio.

-No quería que tú supieras lo de mi hermana. En realidad, lo que enfadó a Cullen fue que tú te hubieras enterado de su secreto.

-Esme dice que ella me lo habría contado un día u otro.

-¿Por qué?

Bella sonrió.

-Porque cree que estar enamorada de su hermano es malo para mí y tiene razón. Edward está enamorado de... de un fantasma, perdona que diga esto. Sigue enamorado de tu hermana, así que no puede amar a una mujer real. Y yo no pienso desperdiciar mi vida deseando algo que no puedo tener.

-Eso es muy sensato -asintió Emmet-. Pero él ha sido parte de tu vida durante mucho tiempo. Se ha convertido en una costumbre.

-Sí, eso es. Una costumbre -murmuró Bella -. Una mala costumbre.

-Si quieres dejar de verme...

-No, de eso nada. Me gusta salir contigo.

Emmet sonrió.

-A mí también me gusta salir contigo. Como amigos.

-Como amigos, desde luego.

-Yo estoy... en un momento raro en mi vida -le confesó él entonces-. No sé dónde voy, pero sé que no estoy preparado para tener una relación seria.

-Ni yo tampoco -dijo Bella , apoyando la cabeza en el asiento-. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí, en Jacobsville, para siempre?

-No lo sé. Antes tengo que resolver algunos problemas.

-Pues apúntate al club -sonrió ella.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-Me gusta estar contigo. Que se vaya al infierno Edward Presentaremos un frente unido.

-Mientras Edward no nos mande al infierno de un escopetazo... -suspiró Bella.

CONTINUARA…

Me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones o comentarios sobre esta adaptación, porque no si les gusta o no.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo Tres**

A Emmet le gustaba jugar a los bolos. Bella nunca había probado, pero convenció a Esme para que la dejase llevar a las niñas una noche. Esme fue con ellas, pero no se atrevió a jugar. Se sentó a tomar un café, mirando a sus hijas lanzar la bola por el pasillo encerado.

-¡Es divertido! -insistía Bella, dejando a los tres «expertos» que la estaban haciendo quedar fatal.

-Sí, claro, y por eso estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? -sonrió Esme.

-Es que se me da fatal. En realidad, todo se me da fatal.

-Eso no es verdad. Cocinas como un ángel y se te da muy bien la historia.

-Dos éxitos en un mar de fracasos -suspiró Bella .

-Lo que pasa es que estás deprimida porque mi hermano no te habla.

-Sí, bueno, eso también. Quizá debería haberte hecho caso.

-Pero si dejas que Edward te diga lo que debes hacer y con quién debes salir se hará el dueño de tu vida. Cuando tenías catorce años yo me desesperaba pensando en lo que podría pasar si mi hermano se fijaba en ti como mujer. Te habría destrozado la vida, Bella. Te habrías convertido en un felpudo. Y él lo habría odiado tanto como tú.

-¿Tú crees? Pues parece muy incómodo cuando le planto cara.

-Pero te respeta por ello.

Bella apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-¿La reina de la belleza le planta cara?

-Lo dirás de broma. No va al baño sin consultarlo con Edward Por lo visto, cree haber encontrado una mina de oro. La semana pasada mi hermano le regaló un anillo de diamantes por su cumpleaños.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Y supongo que lo eligió él mismo.

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No, creo que lo eligió ella misma.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido cuatro años de mi vida pensando en ese hombre -suspiró Bella -. Le dije que no a chicos de la universidad que querían salir conmigo porque estaba colgada por Edward Bueno, pues eso se acabó.

-¿Qué chicos? -preguntó Esme.

-Uno estudiaba antropología, estaba haciendo el doctorado. Va a de dedicar su vida a hacer agujeros en Montana buscando tumbas paleoindias.

-Fíjate, Bella , tú podrías estar a su lado, ayudándolo a buscar con un cepillo de dientes...

-No seas tonta -rió ella-. Yo no estoy hecha para buscar huesos.

-¿Y qué otros chicos querían salir contigo?

-Pues... el amigo de uno de mis profesores. Cría purasangres Appaloosa cuando no está buscando meteoritos por todo el mundo. ¡Menudo personaje!

-¿Y por qué busca meteoritos?

-Porque encontró uno y lo vendió por cien mil dólares a un coleccionista -contestó Bella .

Esme lanzó un silbido.

-¡Cien mil dólares! Me voy a comprar un detector de metales ahora mismo.

Una broma, porque Esme había heredado la mitad de todo lo que había dejado su padre. Vivía en una casa muy sencilla porque ella era una persona sencilla, pero podría tenerlo todo si quisiera. Sin embargo, Esme pensaba que era mejor criar a sus hijas en un ambiente de sencillez y no de lujos. Y había hecho muy bien porque, desde luego, Irina y Kate eran unas niñas estupendas. Buenas estudiantes, respetuosas, alegres, jamás tenían problemas con sus compañeras o con sus profesores.

Bella miró hacia Emmet, que estaba lanzando la bola en ese momento. Tenía un cuerpazo, desde luego. Caderas delgadas, hombros anchos, piernas largas. Y se movía como un cazador.

-Está muy bueno -murmuro, pensativa.

Esme asintió.

-Sí, tiene un aspecto inusual. Y es simpático.

Edward dice que lo echaron del ejército -dijo Bella entonces.

Ella la miró, sorprendida.

-¿Te contó eso? ¿Y cómo lo sabe él?

-Supongo que ha contratado a un detective o algo así. A Edward le gusta reunir información cuando le declara la guerra a alguien.

-No creo que moleste a Emmet. Sólo quiere comprobar que no es una amenaza para ti.

-No, lo que quiere es decidir con quién tengo que casarme y cuántos niños debo tener -replicó Bella -. Pero no pienso dejar que lo haga.

-Así me gusta, cariño -rió Esme.

-Pero me gustaría que volviese a hablarme. Empiezo a sentirme como la mujer fantasma.

-Se le pasará.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no estoy tan segura.

El sábado por la mañana, Bella estaba fregando el suelo de la cocina cuando Edward entró con una rubia explosiva del brazo. Era alta y guapa, con tipo de modelo, dientes blanquísimos y el pelo hasta la cintura.

-Pensé que habían abolido la esclavitud -murmuró Edward al verla de rodillas.

Bella levantó la mirada, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Esto se llama hacer la limpieza, perdona. Y estoy segura de que no sabes de lo que hablo.

-Emily se encarga de eso en el rancho. Te presento a Tania Delani -dijo él entonces, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-Encantada de conocerte -murmuró Bella , haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír-. Te daría la mano, pero las tengo sucias.

Tania no contestó. Ni se molestó en mirarla porque estaba mirando a Edward con cara de adoración.

-¿No habíamos venido para invitar a tu hermana y a tus sobrinas a comer? Estoy segura de que la criada no necesita perder el tiempo charlando.

Bella se levantó, tiró el estropajo al suelo y se acercó a la rubia, que dio un paso atrás, asustada.

-¿Y tú qué sabes del trabajo que hace una criada, bonita? A menos que a tumbarte de espaldas lo llames trabajar...

-¡Bella ! -gritó Edward

-¡Pero bueno...! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? Para tu información, yo no trabajo aquí, guapa. Esme me dio un hogar cuando mi madre murió y cuando no estoy limpiando suelos voy a la universidad donde, por cierto, me he sacado un título en Historia, para poder ganarme la vida en cuanto termine el Doctorado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No, supongo que no. Tú sólo entiendes de maquillaje.

-¡Bella ! -repitió Edward

-Yo prefiero ser guapa antes que lista -replicó la rubia-. ¿Quién te regalaría a ti un anillo de diamantes como éste?

Bella apretó los puños.

-Ve a decirle a Esme que estamos aquí -dijo Edward entonces.

-Díselo tu mismo. Yo no soy la criada de nadie -repicó ella.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, indignada. Pero Edward la siguió hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has puesto así?

-¡Porque no pienso dejar que una petarda como esa me trate como si fuera una criada!

-¡Te has portado como una niñata!

-Ha empezado ella.

- Tania pensaba que eras el ama de llaves o algo así. No te conoce de nada.

-Pues para la próxima vez ya me conoce -replicó Bella .

-Estás celosa -dijo Edward, entonces-. Estás loca por mí.

Bella apretó los puños.

-Eso no es verdad.

Él dio un paso adelante y levantó la mano para acariciar su cara.

-Me deseas, lo sé. Casi puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón. Estás deseando tocarme.

-Edward deja de hacer tonterías. Para ahora mismo.

-Tú no quieres que pare, cariño -murmuró él, acariciando sus labios con un dedo-. Es lo último que deseas. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera y los dos lo sabemos.

De la garganta de Bella escapó un gemido. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello, pero nunca había sido capaz de resistirse.

Y él lo sabía. Por eso se echó a reír, apartándose con un gesto arrogante.

-A ella también le gusta besarme, Bella . Pero no es tan mojigata. Le gusta quitarse la ropa y no tengo que pedírselo siquiera...

Bella le dio un bofetón. Se sentía humillada, dolida, furiosa.

Edward no reaccionó, si acaso para sonreír aún con más arrogancia.

-La próxima vez que venga con Bella espero que seas más amable. 0 haré esto mismo delante de ella.

Bella se quedó horrorizada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero habría muerto antes que dejar que él las viera.

-No hay insultos suficientes en el diccionario para describir lo que tú eres, Edward

-Bueno, ya se te ocurrirán, no te preocupes. Y si no, siempre puedes regalarme otra de esas horrible corbatas.

-¡Tengo cajas llenas! -le espetó Bella .

Edward soltó una carcajada antes de salir de la habitación.

-Dónde has estado? -preguntó la rubia desde el pasillo.

-Estaba manteniendo una pequeña charla... que debería haber mantenido hace mucho tiempo.

-Oye...

La rubia le dijo algo que Bella no entendió. Pero sí oyó el tono furioso de Edward cuando contestó:

-Muy bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Adiós, Esme.

Bella oyó el ruido del coche alejándose de la casa, pero no salió de su habitación. No podía, estaba temblando.

Esme llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza un segundo después.

-¿Bella ? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella, temblando de rabia y de humillación, no pudo contestar.

-Le diré que no vuelva a venir con esa chica por aquí -le prometió Esme entonces-. No pasa nada, cariño. No pasa nada.

-Es un demonio, Esme. No quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida.

Esme la abrazó, intentando consolarla. La pobre estaba pálida como una muerta. Se preguntaba por qué su hermano era tan cruel con una chica que lo quería tanto. Si no quería a Bella , ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz? Había llevado a su última novia deliberadamente, para hacerle daño. Quizá como venganza porque ella no había querido ir a la barbacoa.

-No sé qué le pasa a Edward, la verdad. Pero lo siento mucho, cariño.

-No es culpa tuya. Uno no elige a los parientes, ¿no?

-No, desde luego que no -sonrió Esme-. Y después de lo que te ha hecho, hoy no elegiría a Edward como hermano, eso te lo aseguro. Y mis hijas tampoco están contentas. No han querido que les presentara a su novia. Se han encerrado en la habitación de Kate y no querían salir. Ahora también está enfadado con ellas.

-Me alegro. A lo mejor así no vuelve a pasar por aquí.

«Yo no lo creo», pensó Esme. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Bella había sufrido suficiente por un día.

El lunes, Emmet llevó a Bella al interior del establo y le explicó cómo monitorizaban las estadísticas y mezclaban los diferentes piensos para cada remesa de ganado. Le había pedido permiso a Peter y el hombre se lo había dado encantado. Le caía bien Emmet, aquel extraño silencioso. Y eso era halagador, porque a Peter no le gustaba todo el mundo.

-Éste es un buen sitio para vivir. Yo crecí en el oeste de Texas, donde sólo hay desierto, cactus y montañas, en El Paso. Esto es verde... maravilloso.

-Sí, es verdad. A mí me encanta -le confesó Bella -. Yo estudio en Houston. Allí también es todo muy verde... pero los árboles están enterrados en cemento.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te gusta la universidad?

-Sí, mucho.

-Yo también fui a la universidad, pero en el ejército.

-¿Y qué estudiaste?

-¿Además de armas y tácticas militares, quieres decir? Estudié Ciencias Políticas.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. También estudié árabe.

-¿Hablas árabe?

-Y dialectos del árabe: el farsí, el idioma de los beduino y otros dialectos regionales. Bueno y algunas lenguas romances.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Hablar idiomas te lleva lejos si estás en el ejército. Bueno, en realidad, vale para casi todo.

-Je gustaba el ejército, Emmet? -preguntó Bella . No había dicho nada más, pero por su expresión él pareció entender.

-Veo que los rumores corren rápido en Jacobsville. Y supongo que Cullen ha tenido algo que ver con ello.

-Sí, probablemente -admitió ella-. Ha hecho todo lo posible para que no saliera contigo, desde luego.

-Así que es un hombre rencoroso. Afortunadamente para él, yo no lo soy o estaría durmiendo con una pistola bajo la almohada. Si no fuera por él, mi hermana seguiría viva.

A lo mejor él piensa que si no fuera por su padre y por ti, él estaría casado y con hijos ahora mismo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Al final, perdimos todos. Pero si Edward quiere que dejes de salir conmigo, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo?

-Porque a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer -contestó Bella -. Desde que tenía catorce años he hecho lo que él ha querido, pero eso se terminó. El sábado apareció en casa con su nueva novia, la que se presentó a Miss Texas. La imbécil pensó que yo era la criada y tuvimos unas palabritas. Y ahora soy yo la que no se habla con Edward

Emmet se apoyó en una puerta, pensativo.

-Puede que no lo creas, pero plantarle cara a la gente es la única forma de ir por la vida. Nadie gana nada obedeciendo órdenes ciegamente.

-¿Por eso te saliste del ejercito?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi comandante nos envió contra una patrulla enemiga sin equipo adecuado, sin hombres suficientes, sin armas. Yo le dije que no y me llamó algo que no me gustó nada. Así que le di un puñetazo, lo envolví en una manta y lo metí en el maletero de un coche para lanzar el ataque yo mismo. Afortunadamente, volvimos todos con vida. De haber salido como él quería, no habría vuelto ni uno solo. Pero el Estado Mayor no aprobó mis métodos, así que me dieron a elegir entre un consejo de guerra y abandonar el ejército por mi cuenta. Y yo elegí esto último.

-¿Cómo podían enviaron a una batalla sin estar suficientemente preparados? ¡Eso es increíble!

-Habla con el Congreso -replicó Emmet-. Pero no esperes que hagan nada a menos que sea un año de elecciones. Las mejoras cuestan dinero y nunca hay suficiente.

-Qué fue de ese comandante?

-Lo ascendieron. Dijeron que su táctica contra el enemigo había sido brillante.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si la táctica fue idea tuya!

-No es eso lo que él le contó a los mandos.

-¿Pues alguien debería habérselo dicho!

-De hecho, la semana pasada alguien se emborrachó y se lo soltó todo a un periodista. Y tengo entendido que dentro de poco va a haber una reunión del Estado Mayor.

-Je llamarán para testificar?

-Eso espero.

Ajá. La venganza se sirve en plato frío -rió Bella .

-Eso dicen. Pero siendo como soy una persona de naturaleza pacífica y reposada... ¿de qué te ríes?

Bella se estaba partiendo.

-Naturaleza pacífica y reposada?

-Si, bueno, quizá he causado algún problemilla de vez en cuando...

-¿Algún problemilla? ¡Pero si le pegaste un puñetazo a un comandante y lo metiste en el maletero de un coche!

-Tenía que hacerlo. Oye, se ha acabado la hora del almuerzo y tengo que volver a trabajar.

-Ha sido un rato divertido, aunque no hayamos comido nada.

-No tenía hambre. Perdona, no se me ha ocurrido pensar en ti.

Bella sonrió.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre. Esta mañana he desayunado mucho y estoy llena. ¿Te gustaría venir a casa a cenar una noche de estas?

Emmet vaciló.

-Me gustaría, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero darle más razones a Cullen para que pague su enfado contigo.

-No me da miedo Edward

-Ni a mí tampoco. Pero démosle un poco de tiempo para que se calme antes de crear más problemas.

-Sí, bueno, como quieras -murmuró Bella.

Pero no le gustaba nada claudicar.

No quería que Edward pensara que estaba haciendo lo que él quería.

La semana pasó a toda velocidad. Edward y su rubio apéndice no aparecieron por la casa y Emmet tampoco. Bella jugó al Monopoly con Esme y las chicas el sábado por la noche y fue a la iglesia con ellas el domingo.

El lunes por la mañana, Esme no se levantó para desayunar. Bella le llevó una bandeja, preocupada porque estaba muy pálida.

-Sólo estoy un poco mareada, no es nada. Me quedaré un rato en la cama y enseguida se me pasará. En serio. Las niñas estarán aquí por si necesito algo.

-Será mejor que me llames si necesitas algo -sugirió Bella .

Esme sonrió. Pero Bella notó algo raro. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi podía mover el camisón. Las náuseas y un latido errático del corazón eran síntomas preocupantes. Su abuelo había muerto de un infarto y ella sabía bien cómo empezaba.

No le dijo nada, pero se detuvo en casa de Edward antes de ir a trabajar.

Él estaba en su estudio, hablando con un ganadero, pero cuando la vio se disculpó amablemente y salió al pasillo.

-No podías aguantar más, ¿eh? ¿Has venido a disculparte?

-¿Perdona?

-Ya era hora. Pero hoy estoy ocupado, lo siento. Deberías haber elegido mejor momento.

-Edward , tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Antes de ir a trabajar?

-Sí, antes de ir a trabajar -suspiró Bella , irritada.

-Ahora mismo no puedo...

-¡Edward , tengo que decirte algo!

-No me gusta tratarte como a una enemiga, pero tampoco me gusta cómo le hablaste a Tania. Cuando pidas disculpas...

-¡No vengo a disculparme por nada! ¡Y menos con esa... rubia!

-No me gusta que hables así de ella.

-Me importa un rábano...

-Bella está conmigo, tú no puedes estarlo -la interrumpió Edward -. Yo necesito algo más que un apretón de manos al final del día. Y eso es lo único .que tú podrías darme.

Bella se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando. Pero no tenía tiempo para resolver enigmas.

-Mira, no he venido aquí para hablar de Tania.

-No pienso dejar de salir con ella -continuó él, como si no la hubiera oído-. Y yendo detrás de mí no vas a conseguir nada. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¡Edward !

-Vete a trabajar -dijo él, entrando en su estudio y cerrando la puerta.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. No entendía cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan arrogante, tan idiota, tan engreído, tan...

Muy bien, sé iría a trabajar. Pero luego volvería para hablar con él. Y entonces tendría que escucharla, quisiera o no.

Entró en casa cuando salió de trabajar, cansada y desanimada. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, Esme se encontraría mejor.

-Bella , ¿eres tú? -la llamó Kate desde el piso de arriba-. ¡Sube, deprisa!

Bella subió los escalones de dos en dos. Esme estaba en la cama, respirando con dificultad, gimiendo de dolor. Tenía la piel de color gris y estaba sudando copiosamente.

-Un ataque al corazón -dijo inmediatamente. Lo había visto antes, con su abuelo.

De modo que, sin esperar un segundo, tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia.

Intentó hablar con Edward , pero tenía el móvil apagado y en su oficina no contestaba nadie. Bella esperó hasta que llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Esme. Las niñas, desconsoladas, fueron con ella. Bella subió a su coche, prometiendo que se reuniría con ellas en el hospital después de hablar con Edward Si no podía hablar por teléfono con él, le dejaría el mensaje a Emily , el ama de llaves.

Saltó del coche nada más llegar a la puerta. Estaba abierta y aquél no era momento para formalidades. De modo que la empujó, corrió por el pasillo... y se quedó parada de golpe al llegar al salón.

Edward, tumbado sobre Tania en el sofá, sin camisa, levantó la mirada, airado.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

CONTINUARA…

Dejen sus comentarios o no me darán ganas de seguir subiendo capitulos. Necesito saber si les gusta o no la adaptación.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Bella casi no podía respirar. Preocupadísima por Esme, muerta de miedo, no le salían las palabras. Ahora entendía que Edward no contestase al teléfono. Estaba muy ocupado «haciéndolo» con su novia en el sofá. Aparentemente, no le gustaban mucho las camas porque el salón parecía servirle perfectamente...

-¡Sal de aquí! -gritó Edward

-Espera, tienes que escucharme...

-¡Sal de aquí, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harto de que me persigas como un perro! ¡No te quiero, Bella ! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No eres más que una huérfana que Esme y yo tuvimos que acoger, nada más. ¡No te quiero y no te querré nunca!

A Bella se le estaba rompiendo el corazón de dolor. Esperaba no desmayarse. Quería moverse, marcharse de allí, pero los pies no le respondían.

Pero su atormentada expresión pareció empeorar las cosas.

-¡No eres más que un chicazo! -exclamó Edward -. ¿Quién querría estar contigo? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

Bella dejó caer los brazos, vencida. Edward jamás le había dicho cosas tan horribles. Y tampoco le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de satisfacción de Bella. Pero eso le daba igual.

Cuando iba a, salir, vio a Emily en la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, secándose las manos en el mandil.

-¿Por qué demonios estaba gritando ahora?

Bella , ¿qué te pasa?

-Es Esme... se ha puesto enferma, ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

-¡Ay, Dios mío!

-He llamado a una ambulancia y la han llevado al hospital. He intentado decírselo a Edward , pero está con esa mujer... Estaban... y me ha dicho de todo. Me ha llamado... -Bella tragó saliva-. Por favor, dile que estamos en el hospital. Yo no pienso volver a entrar ahí.

-No conduzcas si no te encuentras bien -le aconsejó Emily -. Está lloviendo a cántaros.

-Estoy bien -murmuró ella. Pero no lo estaba-. Díselo, ¿eh?

-Caro que sí. Ahora mismo. No te preocupes, cariño, Esme es muy dura. Se pondrá bien. Por favor, conduce con cuidado.

-Lo haré.

-Pero deberías esperar a Edward Deberías iros juntos en el coche...

-Si me meto en un coche con él en este momento, lo mato -la interrumpió Bella .

-Espera, mujer...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Bella ya había salido de la casa y corría hacia el coche, con el corazón en un puño. Arrancó a toda velocidad y pisó el acelerador, casi sin ver lo que tenía delante. El infarto de Esme, las cosas que Edward, le había dicho... ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel, tan despiadado con ella?

El pavimento estaba mojado y Bella estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera, de modo que levantó

el pie del acelerador e intentó calmarse.

Había una curva muy pronunciada antes de llegar a la autopista. Normalmente era una maniobra fácil, pero llovía con tal fuerza y el suelo estaba tan resbaladizo que Bella no pudo girar el volante a tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, el coche patinó. El terraplén se acercaba cada vez más... Mareada, notó que daba vueltas y vueltas. El cinturón de seguridad se rompió y algo la golpeó en la cabeza.

A partir de entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Edward salió al pasillo en cuanto oyó que el coche de Bella desaparecía por el camino. Iba despeinado, con la camisa abierta y estaba de un humor de perros. Se había puesto a gritar como un poseso porque se sintió avergonzado cuando Bella lo pilló en tan comprometedora posición con Bella... sabiendo lo que sentía por él. Le había hecho daño, aunque Bella nunca sabría que la vergüenza lo había puesto a la defensiva. Pero ella tenía los sentimientos de cristal y él loss había roto.

Emily estaba esperándolo al pie de la escalera, tan furiosa que tenía el pelo blanco casi de punta.

-Ah, por fin puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Para que había venido?

-Para decirte que tu hermana está en el hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Han tenido que llevarse a Esme al hospital. La pobre Bella ha salido a toda velocidad para estar con ella...

-¿Mi hermana está en el hospital?

-Ha sufrido un ataque al corazón...

-Dios mío.

-Sí, Dios mío. Bella no había venido a verte a ti sino a decirte lo que pasaba -replicó el ama de llaves, indignada.

-Dios...

-Dios no va a ayudarte. Gritarle así a esa niña, cuando sólo estaba intentando informarte...

-¡Cállate! -la interrumpió Edward

-No me da la gana callarme.

-Llama al hospital.

-Llama tú al hospital. A partir de ahora, tienes quince días para encontrar otra ama de llaves -lo interrumpió Emily -. No pienso seguir trabajando para una persona como tú. Estoy harta de ver cómo torturas a Bella . ¡A ver si la rubia esa aprende a limpiarte la casa antes de gastarse todo el dinero que tienes en el banco!

-Emily ...

-Nada de Emily . Ésta es mi última palabra.

Bella apareció entonces con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No vamos a comer?

-Me voy al hospital. Mi hermana se ha puesto enferma, un ataque al corazón.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo para darte la mano?

-Sí, a las niñas les encantaría ver eso -comentó Emily , irónica-. Menudo consuelo sería para ellas.

-¡Emily , estás despedida!

-Perdona, pero acabo de despedirme yo misma. Que te lave y te limpie la casa esa -replicó el ama de llaves, entrando en la cocina y cerrando de un portazo.

-Sabes que yo no sé lavar, Edward -protestó Bella-. Yo siempre llevo mi ropa a la tintorería. ¿Qué le pasa? Es por la chica esa que ha venido, ¿no? No me cae nada bien esa chica...

-Llama a un taxi y vete a casa, Bella. Yo tengo que ir al hospital.

-Pero yo debería ir contigo.

-No, vete a casa.

-Muy bien, me iré. Pero de verdad, cuando estás de mal humor...

-¡Mi hermana acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo. Pero esas cosas pasan. No se puede hacer nada.

Era como hablar con una pared, pensó Edward , exasperado. De modo que se metió la camisa dentro del pantalón, buscó las llaves del coche, tomó un impermeable del perchero y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Kate y Irina estaban paseando por la sala de espera de Urgencias en el hospital de Jacobsville mientras el doctor Gerardy examinaba a su madre. Estaban muy calladas, muy serias, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Edward apareció.

En cuanto lo vieron se echaron en sus brazos, asustadas.

-Mamá no se va a morir, ¿verdad, tío Edward ? -preguntó Irina.

-Claro que no, tonta. Va a ponerse bien enseguida.

-Bella dijo que iba a buscarte, pero no ha venido. ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Kate .

-No lo sé. ¿No está aquí?

-No. Tuvo que ir a tu casa porque no contestabas al teléfono, pero no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella.

-Puede que haya vuelto a casa a buscar un camisón para mamá -sugirió Kate -. Ella siempre piensa en esas cosas. Bueno, siempre piensa en todo, la verdad.

-Seguro que vendrá en cuanto pueda. No sé que haríamos sin Bella -suspiró Irina.

Edward se sentía como un gusano. Cuando fue a su casa, Bella debía estar asustada. Había estado con su abuelo cuando murió de un infarto... lo quería más que a nadie y ver a Esme debía haberle hecho recordar aquel terrible momento.

Cuando llegase al hospital, él tendría que darle explicaciones por todas las barbaridades que le había dicho. No iba a ser una reunión agradable.

El doctor Gerardy salió de la sala de consultas, sonriendo.

-Esme se va a poner bien. Ha llegado justo a tiempo, pero tendrá que verr a un especialista del corazón y, a partir de ahora, tendrá que tomar medicación. ¿Sabías que tenía muy alta la tensión?

-No, siempre la ha tenido muy baja -contestó Edward

-Ya no. Ha tenido suerte de llegar tan pronto al hospital. Puede que eso le haya salvado la vida.

-Entonces, ¿ha sido un ataque al corazón?

-Sí, pero ha salido de ésta. Podréis verla en cuanto la lleven a una habitación.

-Gracias, Copper.

-Dónde esta Bella ? -preguntó Kate cuando se quedaron solos.

Edward no lo sabía, pero estaba deseando averiguarlo.

Volvía de firmar los papeles de admisión cuando vio a Emmet en la entrada de Urgencias, al lado de una camilla que dos enfermeros estaban metiendo a toda prisa en el hospital. En la camilla estaba Bella , inconsciente... y sangrando por la cabeza.

-¡Bella ! -gritó Edward -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé -contesto Emmet, muy serio-. Su coche se salió de la carretera...

-Dios mío.

-Estaba inconsciente, boca abajo en un terraplén cargado de agua. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, se habría ahogado.

Edward se sintió enfermo. Enfermo hasta el alma. Todo eso era culpa suya.

-¿Dónde estaba el coche?

-En la curva que da entrada a la autopista, la que sale de tu casa -contestó Emmet-. ¿Qué haces tu aquí, por cierto?

-Mi hermana ha sufrido un ataque al corazón -contestó Edward -. Bella había ido a mi casa a contármelo...

-¿Y por qué no vinisteis juntos al hospital? Ella debía estar muy alterada. Adora a Esme... No debería haber ido conduciendo en ese momento, por una carretera tan peligrosa y con esta lluvia.

Ése era un tema que Edward no quería tocar. De modo que no contestó, siguiendo a la camilla que los enfermeros estaban metiendo en un box de Urgencias.

-Bella ... Bella , aguanta -murmuró, apretando su mano.

-No debería haber venido sola -repitió Emmet. Estaba furioso y, en otras circunstancias, esa mirada de odio habría dado lugar a una pelea.

La entrada del doctor Gerardy en la consulta los interrumpió.

-No es tu día, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward ?

-Por lo visto, Bella ha tenido un accidente -suspiró él.

-Su coche se salió de la carretera. La encontré boca abajo en un terraplén que era prácticamente un riachuelo -contestó Emmet.

El doctor Gerardy la examinó durante unos segundos.

-Tiene heridas leves, afortunadamente.. Pero ese golpe en la cabeza... Habrá que hacerle pruebas para comprobar si hay alguna lesión interna.

Edward volvió a sentirse enfermo. Algunos años atrás, uno de sus peones había recibido una coz en la cabeza y cayó muerto por una masiva conmoción cerebral.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?

Copper Gerardy lo miró, sorprendido. Era notorio en todo Jacobsville que Bella estaba loca por Edward Cullen y que él no le hacía ni caso. Pero el hombre de ojos atormentados que lo miraba en aquel momento no parecía precisamente desinteresado.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-¡Despiértala!

Emmet hizo una mueca.

-Tú cállate. No eres médico -le espetó Edward

-Ni tú, evidentemente. Y si la hubieras traído al hospital, Bella no estaría en una camilla ahora mismo.

Él apretó los labios, furioso. En ese momento, Bella empezó a moverse...

-¡Bella !

-Me duele... la cabeza.

-No me sorprende -sonrió el doctor Gerardy, sacando el estetoscopio-. Respira profundamente. Así, otra vez.

-Me duele la cabeza -repitió ella.

-Muy bien, te daremos un analgésico, no te preocupes. Pero antes tengo que hacerte unas pruebas. ¿Te duele algo además de la cabeza?

-Todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Has tenido un accidente de coche -contestó Emmet.

-¿Me has encontrado tú?

El asintió, con expresión preocupada.

-Gracias... estoy mojada.

-Estaba lloviendo y caíste en un terraplén lleno de agua...

El doctor Gerardy le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No hables ahora, Bella . Vamos a tenerte aquí un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero me perderé la ceremonia de graduación...

-No, qué va -sonrió el médico.

-Pero estamos en mayo, tengo que ir a la ceremonia de graduación del instituto... -entonces vio a Edward, que parecía muy preocupado-. ¿Iba conduciendo el coche de Esme?

-No, ibas condiciendo el tuyo -contestó él.

-Pero yo no tengo coche. Tengo que conducir el de Esme. Ella me va a prestar dinero para comprar uno este verano...

Edward se mordió los labios.

-Bella , ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, lo sabes muy bien. Gerardy lanzó un silbido.

-Descansa un poco, cariño. Voy a pedir que te traigan algo para el dolor de cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Edward , no te vayas.

-No me iré, te lo juro -dijo él.

Emmet y él salieron con el doctor Gerardy al pasillo.

-Amnesia. Pero seguro que es temporal. Es habitual en este tipo de accidentes.

-¿El golpe en la cabeza puede haber causado la amnesia? -preguntó Emmet.

-El cerebro intenta protegerse a sí mismo de cualquier trauma... y no sólo de un trauma físico. ¿Ha recibido una fuerte impresión, además del infarto de Esme?

Edward tragó saliva.

-Me temo que sí. Tuvimos... una discusión en mi casa, antes de que se fuera.

-¡Ah, eso lo explica todo! -exclamó Emmet.

-Eso no explica nada...

-Por favor -los interrumpió el doctor Gerardy -. Discutir ahora no resolverá nada. Bella ha tenido un accidente y tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Edward respiró profundamente para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a Bella lo de Esme?

-Será mejor no decirle nada... o lo menos posible. Cuando esté estabilizada, ya hablaremos. Pero si cree que tiene diecisiete años, enviarla a casa de Esme podría ser un trauma... porque esperará que las niñas tengan cuatro años menos.

Edward estaba pensando, pero le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Puede quedarse en mi casa. Podemos decirle que Esme y las niñas se han tomado unas vacaciones... porque están pintándoles la casa. Eso es lo que pasó hace cuatro años.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Bella y tu os lleváis bien,

¿no?

-Sí -contestó Edward , sin mirarlo.

-De pequeña, Bella lo seguía como si fuera un cachorrillo -dijo el médico, dirigiéndose a Emmet.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Pero con Esme era igual -intentó defenderse Edward

-No, qué va. Bella estaba todo el día pendiente de ti...

-Tengo que volver con Esme para ver cómo está -lo interrumpió él, incómodo.

-Yo me quedaré con Bella -dijo Emmet, entrando en el box antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera decir nada.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene por qué estar ahí. Ni siquiera es de la familia.

-Ni tú tampoco -le recordó el doctor Gerardy.

Él lo miró, furioso.

-¿Seguro que se va a poner bien?

-Espero que sí. Seguramente sólo es una leve conmoción -contestó el médico-. Le dijiste algo que le dolió mucho, ¿verdad? Antes de que subiera al coche.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí -contestó Edward , avergonzado.

-Me temo que ha sido eso. Se está escondiendo en el pasado, cuando tú... en fin, cuando te portabas mejor con ella.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me porto mal?

-Edward , Jacobsville es, una ciudad muy pequeña. Aquí se sabe todo. No te preocupes, recuperará la memoria, pero no podemos forzarla. Tendremos que dejar que vaya a su ritmo.

-Muy bien -asintió Edward -. Maldita sea, siento como si toda mi vida se hubiera hundido en unos minutos. Primero Esme, ahora Bella . Y Emily se ha despedido.

-¿Emily ? Pero si lleva contigo desde que eras un crío.

-Pues hoy se ha despedido. Pero cambiará de opinión cuando sepa que Bella va a quedarse en mi casa. Será mejor que la llame por teléfono ahora mismo. Por favor, haz todo lo que puedas por Bella . Yo me encargo de las facturas. Me parece- que no tiene seguro médico.

-Será mejor que te pases por administración para firmar los papeles -sugirió Gerardy-. Pero haré todo lo que pueda por ella, pagando o sin pagar. Tú lo sabes.

-Sí, claro. Gracias, Copper.

Gerardy se encogió de hombros.

-Para eso estamos.

Edward, fue a la oficina de administración de nuevo, pensativo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle gritado... podría haber muerto en el accidente, pensaba. Se había sentido tan avergonzado de sí mismo cuando lo pilló con Bella... Aunque ésa no era excusa para haberle hablado así. Ojalá pudiese retirar todo lo que había dicho. Pero mientras recuperaba la memoria, al menos tendría la oportunidad de recobrar su confianza y su cariño. Y de compensarla, en parte, por lo que le había hecho.

Bella estaba agotada cuando el doctor Gerardy terminó con las pruebas. Y sentía curiosidad por el hombre que decía haberla encontrado en la carretera. Era guapo y simpático y ella parecía caerle muy bien, aunque no se conocían.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme -le había dicho cuando estaban a solas.

-De nada. La próxima vez, tú puedes salvarme a mí.

Ella rió, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo enseguida porque le dolía la cabeza.

-No recuerdo tu nombre.

-Emmet.

-¿Sólo Emmet? -Sólo Emmet.

-¿Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo?

-No, pero hemos salido juntos varias veces.

Bella levantó las cejas.

-¿Y Edward me ha dejado salir contigo? Tú eres mucho mayor que yo.

-Tengo veintisiete años. Ah, vaya.

-Tú eres muy madura para tu edad -sonrió Emmet-. Edward y yo nos conocemos, además.

Ah, ya entiendo -murmuró Bella que, en realidad, no entendía nada-. Esme no ha venido a verme. Qué raro.

-Es que... están pintando su casa. Las niñas y ella se han tomado una semana de vacaciones.

-¿En época de colegio? Emmet tuvo que pensar a toda velocidad.

-Estamos en las vacaciones... la semana blanca. Bella lo miró, confusa. ¿No estaban en mayo?

-Pero mi ceremonia de graduación en el instituto es dentro de poco.

-Sí, ya falta poco.

-No sé... estoy tan confusa... y me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Van a darte un analgésico, no te preocupes. Ahora tienes que descansar -sonrió Emmet.

-No entiendo por qué estaba conduciendo con esta lluvia. Me dan miedo las tormentas, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pero supongo que sería por algo. ¿Adónde iba?

-No lo sé, Bella -contestó Emmet-. ¿Puedo venir a verte mañana?

-Sí, claro -murmuró ella, pensativa.

Cuando se quedó sola, Bella cerró los ojos. Todo era tan raro... Era como si hubiese una tela negra en su cerebro que no le permitía recordar.

Y nadie parecía querer contarle nada. Pero al día siguiente se lo sacaría todo a Edward.

Bella despertó por la mañana esperando encontrarse sola. Pero Edward estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, roncando, y parecía haber pasado allí la noche. Una enfermera le tomaba la temperatura mientras miraba al vaquero con expresión divertida.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí? -preguntó Bella .

-Desde antes de amanecer -contestó ella-. Creo que la enfermera del turno de noche intentó echarlo y el jefe de administración tuvo que venir para pedirle que desistiera. Parece que tu amigo es una persona muy importante.

-El compró esa máquina con la que me hicieron pruebas ayer.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

-No, qué va -rió Bella -. Sólo tengo diecisiete años.

La enfermera hizo una mueca. Luego miró su informe y volvió a mirarla a ella con una expresión muy extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada.

-¿Puedo irme a casa hoy?

-Eso depende de lo que diga el doctor Gerardy. Vendrá por la mañana. Y dentro de un rato te traerán el desayuno.

-Gracias.

Cuando la enfermera desapareció, Bella volvió a mirar a Edward Era un hombre muy guapo, pero ella era demasiado joven como para tener esperanzas.

Era comprensible que tuviese tantas novias porque con ese cuerpazo, esas piernas tan largas, esas manos tan bonitas... Y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos. Pero no era sólo su aspecto físico lo que lo hacía tan atractivo. Era su voz, tan ronca, tan masculina. Y sus buenas maneras... cuando quería. Porque a veces tenía un mal humor...

¿Por qué le dolía pensar en Edward cuando estaba de mal humor? Normalmente nunca se enfadaba con ella. Pero había algo... algo que no podía recordar y la hacía sentir incómoda.

Justo en ese momento Edward, abrió los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco. No imaginaba por qué. Ella lo idolatraba, pero nunca había pensado en él como un posible novio. Ahora, su cuerpo parecía saber cosas que su cerebro no sabía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Estaba preocupado -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

No añadió que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Estaba tan inquieto que sólo había dormido unos minutos. Y eso era muy raro en él. Nunca dejaba que una mujer le afectase de tal forma. Ni siquiera después de aquel episodio en el sofá... Porque entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba preparada, que seguía siendo una niña. Por eso la apartó de su vida... bueno, casi siempre, excepto cuando no podía evitar besarla o acariciarla. Aunque eso ocurría muy raras veces.

Pero Bella lo había pillado con Bella y toda su vida había cambiado de repente. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo como cuando la vio en la camilla... Nada volvería a ser igual. Lo único peor que verla en esas condiciones sería el día que recuperase la memoria.

Porque ese día Bella iba a odiarlo.

-Voy a ponerme bien, no te preocupes -le aseguró ella-. ¿Crees que el doctor Gerardy dejará que me vaya a casa?

-Se lo preguntaré -contestó 1B.-. Emily está preparando la habitación para ti. Mientras Esme y las niñas están fuera, te quedarás en mi casa.

-Ojalá Esme estuviera aquí -suspiró Bella .

Edward suspiró también. Esme mejoraba de su infarto, pero estaba muy preocupada por Bella . Aunque él le había dicho que iba a ponerse bien, que recuperaría la memoria, seguía muy angustiada. Sabía que intuía algo, pero no pensaba contarle lo que había pasado. Bastantes problemas tenía la pobre.

-Pero yo no quiero molestar -protestó Bella .

-No molestarás en absoluto. A Emily le alegrará tener compañía.

Bella se miró las manos.

-Hay algo que... quiero preguntarte, Edward

-Dime.

-¿Qué hacía en tu casa? ¿Y adónde iba?

Edward se quedó inmóvil. No había pensado que empezaría a hacer preguntas tan pronto.

-Estabas enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, habíamos discutido, pero...

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero no me acuerdo por qué.

-Por una tontería, Bella . No tiene ninguna importancia.

De modo que había ocurrido algo. Pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a contárselo.

-Je vas?

-Los chicos tienen que llevar a los toros a los pastos del norte.

-¿A los pastos del norte? ¿Eso no se hace en mayo?

Edward, carraspeó.

-Voy a ver si encuentro a Gerardy.

-Pero aún no estamos en mayo... ¿0 sí? Mayo es la época de los tornados, así que llevarías al ganado a los pastos del norte, por si acaso.

El apartó la mirada, nervioso. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Me parece que he visto al doctor Gerardy cuando venía para acá. Tenía una operación, pero supongo que ya habrá terminado.

-¿Quién es ese hombre, Emmet? Me dijo que tenía veintisiete años y yo sólo tengo diecisiete. Cuando salí con Billy Johns tú te subiste por las paredes y sólo tenía veintidós.

-No me subí por las paredes -replicó Edward

-Por qué me dejas salir con Emmet?

-Esta mañana hace usted muchas preguntas, jovencita.

-Pues contesta alguna de ellas -replicó Bella .

-Más tarde. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Una lima y una escalerilla -contestó ella con resignación-. Sácame de aquí, Edward

-En cuanto estés lista para salir -le prometió él-. Pero no te muevas hasta que vuelva.

-Si no queda más remedio... -suspiró Bella .

Horas después, el doctor Gerardy dijo que iba a darle el alta.

-Pero tienes que descansar durante una semana o dos -le recomendó-. Nada de salir por ahí. No te muevas de casa. Nada de fiestas, nada de ir a trabajar...

-Pensé que sólo era una leve conmoción.

-Lo es -murmuró el doctor Gerardy sin mirarla a los ojos-. Pero no quiero arriesgarme. Tienes que descansar.

-Si usted lo dice... ¿Puedo nadar, montar a caballo...?

-Puedes nadar, pero no salgas del rancho.

-¿Se puede saber qué me pasa, doctor Gerardy?

-Es un secreto -sonrió él-. Ya te lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuándo me lo contará?

-Cuando llegue el momento. Y cuida de Edward , ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Bella .

-Nada. Pero vigílalo.

-Como usted diga -murmuró Bella , atónita.

-Buena chica -sonrió Copper Gerardy.

Después de darle un golpecito en la mano, el médico salió de la habitación, dejándola con más dudas que antes.

La casa de Edward era más grande de lo que ella recordaba. Emily los recibió en la puerta, toda sonrisas.

-Cómo me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo, abrazándola-. Tengo la habitación preparada para ti.

-No pienses que vas a cuidarme mientras yo me quedo en la cama. No estoy invalida.

-Pero tienes una conmoción cerebral -protestó el ama de llaves-. Eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Recuerdo un vaquero que trabajaba aquí...

-¿Por qué no recuerdas que tienes que preparar algo de comer? -la interrumpió Edward

Ah, sí, claro, es verdad -contestó Emily , haciendo una mueca-. Te han llamado por teléfono mientras estabas fuera. He anotado el número en un papel.

Por su expresión, Edward supuso que sería Bella.

-Ya me encargaré de eso más tarde.

-¿Quién va a traer mis cosas? -preguntó Bella entonces.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Tengo que ir a casa de Esme a buscar mis cosas. No tengo pijama ni nada.

-Iré yo -se ofreció Emily .

-No hace falta. Iré yo -suspiró Edward -. Tú cuida de ella.

-¿Cuándo he dejado de hacerlo? -replicó el ama de llaves, irritada.

-Por favor, dejad de discutir o me quedaré en el porche -les advirtió Bella , que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Edward y Emily se miraron. Tendrían que dejar la pelea para más tarde.

-Bueno, vamos a subir a tu habitación, ¿eh?

Cuando pasaron por delante del sofá del salón, Bella hizo una mueca. No sabía por qué, pero ese sofá le recordaba algo... ¿Qué? No sabía qué era.

Emily pasó por delante del sofá a toda prisa. Era como si también ella supiera algo... pero no, eso era ridículo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Bella quería ver la televisión, pero no había una en su dormitorio. Según Emily , había un problema con la antena parabólica y no funcionaba.

«Qué raro», pensó. Era como si quisiera evitar que viese las noticias.

Tuvo que quedarse en la cama porque Emily insistió, pero después de comer Edward entró en la habitación, aún con la ropa de trabajo.

Bella estaba apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, con un pijama a rayas rosas que le daba un aspecto extrañamente vulnerable.

-Qué tal?

-Bien. ¿Desde cuándo no funciona la parabólica?

-Desde hace... un par de días. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver las noticias. No sé si estamos en marzo o en mayo. Emmet me dijo que estábamos en marzo, tú que en mayo... y las niñas están de vacaciones: No entiendo nada. Si estamos en mayo, ¿cómo es que las niñas no van a clase? Y no me mientas.

Edward se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

-No tiene sentido engañarte, ¿eh? Muy bien, el golpe le ha hecho algo a tu cabeza. Hay cosas que no recuerdas y, supuestamente, debemos dejar que vayas recuperando la memoria poco a poco.

-¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo?

-Bella , por favor... Ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que ducharme y luego... luego tengo que ir a un sitio.

-Has quedado con una chica -dijo ella.

Había un brillo de celos en sus ojos, pero intentaba esconderlo. YEdward se sintió incómodo. Iba a salir con Bella y allí estaba Bella , lesionada, sufriendo amnesia por su culpa. Y había tenido suerte de salvar la vida.

-Podría posponer la cita.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Perdona?

-Tengo diecisiete años -sonrió Bella -. Aunque estuviera loca por ti, es evidente que eres demasiado mayor para mí.

Edward tragó saliva.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sigo sin entender por qué me dejas salir con Emmet. Tiene veintisiete años.

-¿Ah, sí?

Emmet tenía siete años menos que él, de modo que estaba más cerca de la edad de Bella . Y eso le dolió.

-Edward , dime la verdad.

-Tengo que irme. Emily subirá a verte dentro de un rato.

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero vaciló un momento. Si Bella bajaba al salón y encendía el televisor, nadie podría impedírselo.

-No salgas de la cama.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-No, por nada. Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses.

Bella lo observó salir de la habitación, sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento.

Más tarde, intentó sacarle información a Emily , pero era como hablar con una pared.

Edward y tú no queréis contarme nada -la acusó.

-Es por tu bien. Tú relájate y descansa -sonrió el ama de llaves, mirando alrededor-. Qué curioso que Edward te haya puesto —en esta habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Era la habitación de su abuela. Era una mujer maravillosa. Edward la adoraba. Había sido actriz en Hollywood cuando era joven, ¿sabes? Nos contaba cada historia...

-¿Edward habla de ella?

-Casi nunca -suspiró Emily -. Murió durante un tornado. Uno de los peores que haya visto Texas. Levantó el establo de sus cimientos, atrapando a uno de sus caballos favoritos. La señora Cullen intentó rescatarlo, pero murió en el intento. El tornado la levantó como si fuera una hoja y la depositó, muerta, sobre la copa de un roble. Tuvieron que bajarla de allí con una grúa. Fue una cosa muy triste.

-Ya me imagino -murmuró Bella , sorprendida.

Edward lo vio todo. Desde entonces, odia los tornados y las tormentas. Por eso tenemos refugios en el rancho y el sistema de alarma por radio.

-Y por eso puso esa cara tan rara cuando mencioné lo de los tornados.

-Ya sabes que Edward es un fanático de la seguridad.

-¿Yo he visto un tornado alguna vez?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Edward me ha dicho que hay cosas que no recuerdo. Supongo que he perdido parte de la memoria o algo así..

Emily se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Sí, me temo que así es.

-¿Y el médico ha dicho que la recuperaré pronto?

-Él cree que es mejor que vayas acordándote de las cosas poco a poco -contestó el ama de llaves, apretando su mano-. Así que estamos conspirando para mantenerte a oscuras por así decir.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

-Ojalá recordase lo que he olvidado.

Emily soltó una carcajada.

-No tengas prisa. Cuando te acuerdes, nos iremos juntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que te vas de aquí? Pero si llevas toda la vida en este rancho.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo -suspiró Emily , levantándose-. Hay jefes que no gritan ni amenazan a la gente.

-Pero tú gritas y amenazas también -le recordó Bella .

-Eso sí lo recuerdas, ¿eh?

-Sí. ¿Por qué quieres irte, Emily ?

-Digamos que no me gustan los métodos de Edward -contestó el ama de llaves-. Y no pienso contarte nada más. Me voy a la cocina. Si necesitas algo, llámame por el intercomunicador.

-Muy bien. Gracias.

-De nada. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

-¿Con quien sale Edward esta semana?

-Con otra rubia, como siempre. Ésta tiene el cociente intelectual de una lechuga. Bella soltó una risita.

-Evidentemente, no le gusta competir con mujeres de verdad.

-Pero algún día se encontrará con la horma de su zapato. Y espero vivir para ver ese día.

Bella la observó salir de la habitación, pensativa. Edward siempre había salido con muchas chicas, pero cuando Emily mencionó a una rubia... ¿Por qué había discutido con él?

Ojalá pudiera acordarse.

La luz de la habitación seguía encendida cuando Edward volvió a casa por la noche. Bella estaba leyendo un libro particularmente interesante, una autobiografía de Libbie Custer, la esposa del famoso general Custer, el de la batalla de Little Big Horn. Era una historia de coraje, de valentía, muy emocionante.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Estoy leyendo.

-Ah, ya veo. Libbie Custer era una de las heroínas de mi abuela. La conoció personalmente en Nueva York cuando fue a visitar a unos parientes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Por lo visto, la señora Custer fue una oradora extraordinaria y vivió pasados los noventa años.

-Y escribió un libro muy interesante.

-Son tres tomos. Los otros dos están en la misma estantería, si no me equivoco. También está la biografía del general Custer... Estos son los primeros libros que leí de niño. Mi madre sólo leía libros de física y química, pero mi abuela era una lectora más ecléctica.

-Tu madre se dedicaba a la ciencia, ¿verdad?

-Sí, era investigadora química. Murió cuando yo era pequeño.

-No te caía muy bien, ¿no?

-La odiaba -contestó Edward -. Le hizo la vida imposible a mi abuela, riéndose de sus gustos, de cómo vestía, de sus habilidades como ama de casa. La humillaba continuamente.

-tTu abuela era la madre de tu madre?

-No, la de mi padre. En su día fue una amazona muy elegante. Ganó varios trofeos y fue actriz antes de casarse. Era una mujer española guapísima. Pero todo eso para mi madre no valía nada. Ella sólo admiraba a las personas con alto cociente intelectual.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No podía evitar que atormentase a tu abuela?

-Mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Estaba demasiado ocupado ganando dinero como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba aquí.

-Pues debes haber tenido una infancia muy interesante.

Edward levantó una ceja.

-Hay una vieja maldición china: «Que vivas tiempos interesantes». Eso suena bastante apropiado.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Parecía tan solitario...

-Emily me ha dicho que tu abuela murió durante un tornado.

-Sí, estaba intentando salvar a su caballo favorito. Lo había montado en varias competiciones y, aunque ya era viejo, le tenía mucho cariño. Lo quería más que a nada... bueno, excepto a Esme y a mí, claro. Nunca olvidaré cuando la bajaron de aquel árbol. Parecía una muñeca rota, pobrecita -suspiró Edward -. Me temo que no tengo mucha suerte con las mujeres de mi vida.

Esa frase resultaba curiosa, pensó Bella , que sintió algo raro por dentro. Pero no sabía qué.

-Supongo que la vida no es más que una serie de golpes -murmuró.

-Tu propia vida no ha sido precisamente un camino de rosas. No conociste a tu padre y tu abuelo y tu madre murieron con una diferencia de seis meses.

-¿Ah, sí?

Edward hizo una mueca.

-No debería haberte contado eso.

-No te preocupes, no ha despertado ningún recuerdo. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... Pero no me acuerdo de casi nada de lo que ha pasado recientemente. Recuerdo que tengo que graduarme... y que le pedí prestado el coche a Esme para ir a tu casa... el coche de Esme...

-No intentes forzarlo, Bella . Ya te acordarás cuando tengas que acordarte.

-Emily me ha dicho que piensa marcharse. ¿Te has peleado con ella?

-¿Te ha contado eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que... no me ha dicho nada concreto. No logro que nadie me conteste directamente a una sola pregunta -suspiró Bella , frustrada—. ¿Y ese chico del hospital? ¿Ha venido a verme?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? -murmuró Edward , incómodo.

-¡Ha venido a verme! -exclamó ella entonces-. ¡Ha venido y tú no le has dejado subir!

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Edward no sólo parecía enfadado sino frustrado.

-El doctor Gerardy dijo que no podías recibir visitas durante unos días.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por qué no quieres que le vea? Emmet no puede contarme nada porque no le conozco. Y cada vez que le hacía una pregunta, él se hacía el sordo. Como tú.

Edward le dio un golpecito en la pierna.

-Sólo queremos evitarte un disgusto innecesario.

-¿Un disgusto? Entonces, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Tuvimos una pelea muy gorda?

-La vida es dura, Bella . Y tú y yo solemos discutir a menudo.

-Pero si tú eres una persona encantadora.

-¡Ja! -oyeron una exclamación desde la puerta.

Los dos se volvieron para ver a Emily con una bata y rulos en la cabeza.

-Soy una persona encantadora -repitió Edward

-Sí, seguro. Pero la niña tendría que estar dormida.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Venga, a dormir.

-¿Quieres que te suba algo, Bella ? -preguntó el ama de llaves.

-No, gracias.

Edward le colocó las almohadas y la arropó antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien, cariño.

-No hace falta que me arropes.

-No le hace daño a nadie -sonrió él-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, Emily ? Bella tiene que dormir.

-¡Eres tú el que la mantenía despierta!

-¡Yo no...!

Sus voces airadas resonaban por el pasillo. Bella cerró los ojos, suspirando. Qué pareja.

A la mañana siguiente llovía a cántaros. Se había desatado una tormenta y los truenos parecían sacudir toda la casa. Alarmada, Bella encendió el equipo de radio que usaban para casos de emergencia. Había un aviso de tornado en el condado de Jacobs y en otras partes del sur de Texas.

Bella hizo una mueca. Había visto un tornado cuando era pequeña y Jamás olvidaría el color de las nubes. Eran de un color verde oscuro, como algas en un estanque sucio. Se levantó, con las piernas temblorosas y se acercó a la ventana para mirar...

-¡Apártate de esa ventana! -gritó Edward desde la puerta.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida.

-Sólo estaba mirando...

Edward se acercó en dos zancadas y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los rayos caen sobre las zonas más altas y alrededor de la casa no hay árboles grandes. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo -contestó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza? -preguntó Edward , mientras la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Mejor. Pero aún me duele un poco.

-No me extraña -murmuró él, mirando su pijama con una expresión rara-. Sigues siendo una niña, Bella . ¿Quieres desayunar?

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó a la ventana.

-Ten cuidado. A lo mejor te cae un rayo.

-No lo creo.

-Odias las tormentas, ¿verdad?

-La mayoría de la gente odia las tormentas -murmuró él, distraído.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Sólo saliste con dos chicos durante todo la época del instituto, ¿verdad?

Bella no se percató de que parecía hablar en pasado.

-Bueno, es que siempre he sido tímida con los chicos. Además, no me gusta ninguno en especial. Se pasan el día haciendo deporte.

-¿Por eso no salías con ninguno?

-Si, bueno, en fin, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy ni atlética ni guapa precisamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-En el instituto, todo -contestó Bella -. Además, la mayoría de los chicos quieren salir con chicas que... bueno, que no les pongan pegas. Y yo sí lo hago. Todo el mundo se enteró de que le tiré una taza de chocolate caliente a Barry Cramer cuando intentó meterme la mano bajo la falda.

-¿Que hizo qué? -exclamó Edward , furioso.

Su enfado la sorprendió. Nunca había mostrado ninguna emoción especial cuando salía con sus amigos.

-Le dije que una hamburguesa y una película no le daban derecho a nada.

-Deberías habérmelo contado a mí -suspiró él-. Yo le habría dicho cuatro cosas.

-Entonces todo el mundo se enteraría y nadie querría salir conmigo.

Edward se acercó a la cama-y la estudió como si fuera un insecto sujeto con un alfiler.

-Supongo que tú nunca animarías a un chico para que te tocase.

-¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bella ... ¿tú nunca...? ¿Nunca has sentido nada con un chico?

-Sentir qué?

-El deseo de tocarlo, de que te tocase.

Bella se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo no... no, yo no siento eso.

-¿Nunca?

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward ? Sólo tengo diecisiete años. Ya tendré tiempo para esas cosas cuando sea mayor y quiera casarme.

Edward apretó los puños. Era cierto. Bella jamás se había mostrado interesada por un chico como sus compañeras. La única vez que la había besado, en el sofá, ella lo apartó de un empujón. No sabía por qué, pero le turbaba pensar que no podía conseguir que Bella lo deseara.

-¿Por eso antes has dicho que seguía siendo una niña?

-Sí, eso es lo que quería decir. En este siglo, es casi increíble que una chica de tu edad sepa tan poco sobre los hombres.

-Jo, entonces tendré que salir corriendo a la farmacia, comprar la píldora y ponerme a ello cuanto antes, ¿no? -replicó Bella , irónica-. Que Dios, no quiera que haya una estrecha en esa casa. ¿No fuiste tú el que escribió el libro sobre la liberación sexual?

Edward carraspeó, incómodo.

-Tú debes hacer lo que creas oportuno. Debes ser valiente y defender tus convicciones.

-¿No acabas de decirme que soy rara?

-No he dicho eso.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te dejas? -le espetó Bella .

-¡No estaba quejándome!

-Oye, no me grites. Estoy enferma.

-Yo también me estoy poniendo enfermo -suspiró Edward , pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Has cambiado mucho desde el accidente -murmuró ella entonces, mirándolo con curiosidad-. Pensé que jamás me aconsejarías que me acostara con un chico...

-¡Yo no he dicho eso, Bella !

-Bueno, de todas formas pareces muy interesado por lo que hago con los chicos. Pero ahora puedo

pedirle consejo a Emmet. Parece un hombre experimentado.

Edward empezaba a parecerse cada vez más a la tormenta que soplaba fuera.

-No tienes que pedirle a Emmet que te dé lecciones de nada. Si quieres que alguien te enseñe, lo haré yo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver que miraba la camisa de su pijama con los ojos brillantes. Y curiosamente, sintió un escalofrío.

Entonces miró hacia abajo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, se marcaban sus pezones bajo la tela del pijama, pero eso era porque había sentido un escalofrío, ¿no?

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y en los de Edward, había una pregunta.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -murmuró. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, alargó una mano para rozar con el dedo uno de los pezones. Bella se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir la caricia. Estaba absolutamente sorprendida.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Estaba deseando abrir la camisa del pijama y besar sus pechos. Impensables placeres lo esperaban allí...

Bella estaba asustada. Por lo que sentía y por dejar que Edward viese lo vulnerable que era. Había algo muy perturbador en su forma de mirarla. Le recordaba algo... a Edward riéndose de ella porque... porque se mostraba débil con él...

Entonces levantó los brazos y los cruzó sobre el pecho.

-Aguafiestas -murmuró él.

-¡Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años!

Él iba a contradecirla, pero no se atrevió. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Tengo que ir a la ciudad para comprar unas cosas. Le diré a Emily que suba con el desayuno.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no era así. Era la primera vez que Bella reaccionaba como una mujer y no como una niña. Lo que siempre había deseado.

Bella hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

¿No estaría pensando...?

-Deja de darle vueltas. Todos somos humanos, Bella . Incluso tú. Nos vemos más tarde.

Edward salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, antes de que su cuerpo lo obligase a hacer cosas más indiscretas de las que ya había hecho.

Emily le llevó el desayuno y la miró, preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, no, estoy bien. Es que me levanté para mirar por la ventana y Edward, entró como una fiera.

-Ya sabes cómo es con las tormentas. No olvides que su abuela murió durante un tornado.

-Sí, lo sé. Me lo contó él anoche.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no suele hablar de eso.

-No suele hablar de nada personal -asintió Bella -. A lo mejor se lo cuenta a las rubias esas con las que sale.

-Sí, seguro, como son tan listas -bromeó Emily . Por supuesto, esa noche Edward no subió a verla.

Y al día siguiente se fue a trabajar sin decirle una palabra.

A la hora de comer apareció Emmet. Como Edward no estaba allí para detenerlo, Emily lo acompañó a la habitación con una sonrisa conspiradora.

-Tienes visita -anunció-. Y puede quedarse a comer. Traeré una bandeja doble.

Emmet se acercó a la cama con el sombrero en la mano. Se había cortado el pelo y tenía un aspecto

muy masculino. Y la miraba con una expresión... Bella se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla.

-Perdona.

-No, no... es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean en pijama.

-Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Oye, ¿tienes familia en Jacobsville?

-No.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que no me acuerdo de ti.

-Ya lo sé. Hay muchas cosas de las que no te acuerdas, Bella -sonrió Emmet-. Pero las irás recordando poco a poco. No te preocupes.

-Es como si estuviera caminando entre la niebla. Todo el mundo me esconde cosas.

-Es necesario. Sólo durante una semana o dos.

-Pero tú me conoces, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes decirme eso por lo menos?

-Prefiero no meter la pata con Cullen. No quiero que me eche de aquí.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?

-Casi nadie se lleva bien con él. Especialmente en este momento.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Es una historia muy larga y no te concierne personalmente -sonrió Emmet.

-Ah, vaya.

-No te enfades, Bella . Ahora lo único importante es que te pongas bien.

Emily entró poco después con una bandeja llena de platos.

-Pensé que no llegaría arriba con todo intacto, pero lo he conseguido -sonrió el ama de llaves.

-¿Y ese ramo de rosas? -exclamó Bella -. ¡Qué bonitas!

-La has traído tu amigo.

-tTú me has traído rosas?

-Me alegro de que te gusten -dijo Emmet-. Rosas amarillas de Texas.

-Muchas gracias -dijo ella, perpleja. ¿Por qué un chico de veintisiete años le llevaría rosas a ella precisamente?

Emmet la entretuvo con historias de su infancia que Bella encontraba muy divertidas. La verdad, era un chico encantador. Y muy guapo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

-Vendrás a verme mañana?

-En cuanto no haya moros en la costa -sonrió Emmet-. Si Emily no nos traiciona, claro.

-Emily no nos traicionará.- Está furiosa con Edward Nadie me cuenta nada, pero la he oído decir que había decidido marcharse y sólo estaba aquí por mí. Aparentemente, Edward y ella tuvieron una bronca tremenda, pero no sé por qué.

-Uno de estos días lo sabrás, Bella . No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Esto es horroroso. No me acuerdo de nada.

Emmet sonrió.

-Ponte bien, guapa.

-Lo intentaré. Y gracias otra vez. Por las rosas y por venir a verme.

-Gracias a ti por la comida.

-La próxima vez, cocinaré yo.

Ah, estupendo. Entonces, vendré corriendo -sonrió Emmet.

Edward, fue a verla por la noche. Aparentemente, había salido con alguna de sus novias porque llevaba un traje de chaqueta y olía a perfume. Pero parecía más preocupado que cansado y no estaba sonriendo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Bella .

-No, nada.

En realidad, estaba preocupado por Esme, que había sufrido un mareo esa mañana. Edward había llamado al doctor Gerardy y él le aseguró que el tratamiento para la hipertensión a veces provocaba mareos. Pero la pobre Esme echaba de menos a Bella y estaba muy preocupada por ella. Edward le dijo que Bella estaba perfectamente, pero su hermana quería verla.

Yeso no podía ser. Todavía no.

Estaba mirando alrededor cuando vio el ramo de rosas amarillas.

-¿De dónde han salido esas rosas?

-Son un regalo.

-¿De quién?

Bella no quería contárselo. Porque Edward se enfadaría mucho cuando le dijera que había tenido visita. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar que Emmet no le caía bien.

-Me las trajo Emmet.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana. Pasó a verme un rato y me trajo las flores. No hay nada malo en tener compañía cuando una está enferma.

-¡Pero estás en pijama!

-¿Y qué? Tú también me estás viendo en pijama, ¿no?

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Ah, claro, ya lo entiendo.

No lo entendía, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir con un loco, que era lo que Edward parecía en ese momento.

-Yo soy de la familia.

Bella podía haber creído eso hasta el día anterior, cuando la tocó de una forma tan íntima. Al recordarlo se puso colorada. Edward se percató y sonrió de forma posesiva. Eso la hizo sentirse aún más avergonzada.

-¿No crees que seamos familia?

Bella sólo quería meterse bajo las sábanas. Pero él alargó la mano para acariciar sus labios, primero el de arriba y luego el de abajo, con una sensualidad que la hizo sentir extraña.

-Tengo... diecisiete años -murmuró Bella , buscando aire.

-No, no los tienes -dijo Edward, entonces-. No creo que te haga daño saber tu verdadera edad. Vas a cumplir veintidós.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

-No puede ser...

-Sí puede ser, Bella . Yyo llevo mucho tiempo esperando para esto -dijo él enigmático-. No tengas miedo. No pasa nada -añadió, tumbándose a su lado.

Bella tragó saliva. Le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Le gustó que metiera la mano por debajo de la camisa del pijama. Tenía la mano caliente. Pero no debería tocarla así. No estaba bien. Ella era demasiado joven para experimentar ese... ese ardor. Sin embargo, Edward había dicho que no tenía diecisiete años. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su edad? Era completamente absurdo.

-Deja de pensar -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Bésame, Bella .

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Pero cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre un delicado pezón, una corriente de deseo la hizo estremecer de arriba abajo. Edward aumentó la presión, lo suficiente como para excitarla. Bella se arqueó involuntariamente, dejando escapar un gemido.

-Sí, así -murmuró él.

Sin dejar de acariciarla con la mano, inclinó la cabeza para buscar su boca, explorando, exigiendo. Bella se había quedado sin defensas. No existía el mañana, no existía nada más que Edward , sus brazos, sus labios. Daba igual que estuviera mal o no, no podía resistirse. No quería resistirse. No sabía que su cuerpo pudiera experimentar ese deseo por un hombre. Se sentía como hinchada. Quería tenerlo más cerca. Quería tocarlo como la tocaba él. ¡Lo quería... todo!

Sentía su lengua dentro de la boca y eso la hizo temblar. Nunca la habían besado así. Nunca había querido que la besaran así. Pero aquello era delicioso. Era lo más delicioso que le había pasado nunca.

Y quería más.

Edward no había querido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero se dejó llevar sin darse cuenta. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama y Bella dijo algo, pero no lo entendió. Estaba ciego, sordo. No oía ni veía nada que no fuera el sabor de su inocencia.

La besó de nuevo, ardientemente, y después de abrir la camisa del pijama desabrochó su propia camisa para sentir el roce de su piel.

Bella gemía, con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era... demasiado. El roce del vello masculino contra su pecho desnudo sólo consiguió acentuar el placer que sentía.

Cuando Edward se colocó encima, no pudo protestar. Sus piernas se abrieron como por voluntad propia y tembló al sentir que la rozaba. No sabía lo que se sentía cuando un hombre estaba excitado, aunque había leído algo sobre ello.

Otras chicas contaban sus experiencias en el instituto y Bella había aprendido de escucharlas. Pero ella pensaba que jamás sentiría eso, que nunca sentiría la tentación de ceder sin pensar en otra cosa más que en su propia satisfacción.

Lo que sentía en aquel momento era tan nuevo para ella... Se sentía tan vulnerable como cualquier mujer enamorada.

Y saber que Edward estaba más interesado en su cuerpo que en otra cosa no la ayudó a resistir. No quería que parase. Estaba ahogándose en sensaciones, estremecida por el deseo más dulce, más apasionado que había sentido en toda su vida.

-He esperado tanto tiempo, Bella -murmuró Edward.- Cariño, estoy ardiendo.

También ella, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Se arqueó hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que Edward estaba mirando sus pechos desnudos con expresión hambrienta. Luego vio que inclinaba la cabeza y notó el roce de sus labios sobre uno de los pezones...

Bella le clavó las uñas en la espalda sin darse cuenta siquiera, moviéndose con él, perdiéndose en la espiral de deseo que él había desencadenado.

Edward le estaba bajando los pantalones del pijama con manos ansiosas cuando oyeron unos pasos en la escalera, acompañados de un familiar murmullo de protesta.

Entonces, nervioso, miró hacia la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta.

Lanzando una furiosa maldición, se puso en pie de un salto, tapándola un segundo antes de que Emily entrase en la habitación. Afortunadamente para los dos, el ama de llaves estaba demasiado preocupada por no tirar la leche y las galletas como para darse cuenta de que estaban despeinados y rojos hasta la raíz del pelo.

Edward se abrochó la camisa a toda velocidad y Bella estaba tapada hasta la barbilla.

-Pensé que te gustaría comer algo ante de dormir -sonrió Emily .

-Gracias -consiguió decir ella.

-Bueno, yo tengo que hacer una llamada. Que duermas bien, Bella .

-Tú también, Edward -dijo ella, asombrada de su habilidad interpretativa.

Cuando desapareció, Emily se inclinó para oler las rosas.

-Son preciosas, ¿verdad? Emmet tiene muy buen gusto.

-Sí, es cierto.

Emily la miró con curiosidad.

-Estás muy colorada. No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad?

-No, no, estoy bien. Es que Edward y yo... hemos discutido.

-Por qué?

-Por las rosas. No le ha gustado que haya venido Emmet.

-Pues es su problema -replicó Emily , airada-. Aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Sabes por qué le cae tan mal?

A Edward todo el mundo le cae mal -respondió el ama de llaves.

-Lo que no entiendo es que me deje salir con él. Después de todo, tiene veintisiete años y yo todavía no soy mayor de edad.

-Claro que eres mayor de edad. Estás a punto de cumplir los... -Emily se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Los veintidós años ¿verdad? Me he... acordarlo.

-Ah, bueno, entonces estás haciendo progresos -sonrió la mujer, aliviada.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Si Emily no hubiese aparecido en aquel preciso instante, no sabía lo que habría pasado. No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía que Edward era un mujeriego. El no quería a las mujeres. Bella sabía eso... aunque no sabía por qué. Y le había permitido que se tomara libertades a las que no tenía ningún derecho. ¿Por qué?

-Pareces cansada -dijo Emily entonces-. Será mejor que me vaya. Tómate la leche y a dormir, ¿eh?

-Sí. Gracias por todo, Emily .

-De nada, cariño. Que duermas bien.

-Tú también.

Cuando el ama de llaves desapareció, Bella se incorporó para abrocharse la camisa del pijama. Sus pechos aún tenían la marca de la boca de Edward

Se excitó de nuevo al recordarlo. ¿Qué había pasado? Sabía que él nunca la había tocado así antes. t0 sí?

Estuvo despierta casi toda la noche, intentando encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente, Emily le dijo que Edward había tenido que marcharse repentinamente a Las Vegas para un seminario sobre cría de ganado o albo así, no estaba segura.

Bella no se sorprendió. Quizá también él se sentía avergonzado después de lo que pasó por la noche.

-Pero no se ha llevado a su novia con él. Es muy raro porque la lleva a todas partes.

-¿Su novia?

-Lo siento. Es que se me olvida lo de la memoria -suspiró Emily enfadada consigo misma.

-¿Va en serio con ella?

Edward nunca va en serio con ninguna chica. Pero se queda a dormir aquí muchas veces -contestó el ama de llaves, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Bella tragó saliva. Si aquella chica se quedaba a dormir era porque se acostaba con Edward El estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies, claro, como ella misma había caído. Estaba saliendo con una mujer y tocándola a ella de forma inapropiada... cuando estaba enferma, además. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Por otro lado, ¿qué le pasaba a ella? Ésa era la pregunta para la que necesitaba respuesta urgentemente.

Bella saltó de la cama y empezó a ayudar a Emily a arreglar la casa, a pesar de sus protestas.

-No puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama. Estoy aburrida.

-Pero el médico ha dicho que debías descansar.

-Lo haré, lo haré -sonrió Bella .

Pero cuando estaba pasando la aspiradora, el sofá volvió a llamar su atención. Bella pasó la mano por el respaldo, pensativa...

-¿Por qué discutimos Edward y yo?

Emily la miró, vacilante. Evidentemente, no sabía qué contestar.

-¿Quizá por otra mujer? -insistió Bella .

El ama de llaves no contestó, pero se había puesto colorada.

De modo que era eso. Debía estar celosa de la misteriosa novia de Edward. Pero, ¿por qué iba a estar celosa? Estaba segura de que Edward no la había tocado íntimamente en el pasado.

-Cariño, no intentes recordar. Los recuerdos aparecerán cuando tengan que aparecer.

-¿Fue una pelea horrible?

-En cierto sentido, sí. Pero no puedo decirte nada más, no me líes -protestó Emily -. El doctor Gerardy dejó muy claro que no había que contarte nada.

Bella se mordió los labios.

-Ya he terminado el instituto, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Tengo un trabajo?

-Trabajaste... un verano, en el establo de los Whitlock . Allí fue donde conociste a Emmet.

Bella arrugó el ceño. Los Whitlock ... Había algo entre Emmet y Edward, algo sobre una mujer. Había un secreto...

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Deja de forzarte, cariño -le advirtió Emily -. Ve paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, vamos a hacer un pastel. Puedes invitar a Emmet a comer si quieres. Edward no puede protestar porque está en Las Vegas.

Bella sonrió.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Venga, le llamaremos cuando hayamos terminado de pasar la aspiradora. -Muy bien.

Bella se puso un vestido rosa que no recordaba haber comprado. Luego se pasó el cepillo por el pelo y se dio un poquito de colorete antes de que llegase Emmet.

-Estás muy guapa -la saludó él-. Y me alegra que ya no estés en la cama.

-Gracias.

Emmet le ofreció un ramo de flores.

-¿Otro?

-¿No te gustan?

-Claro que me gusta, me encantan las flores. Voy a ponerlas en agua. Siéntate. Emily y yo hemos echado a Albert de la cocina para hacer el almuerzo. Creo que está en el estanque del jardín, cortándose las venas.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No digas eso! -exclamó Emily . Bella sonrió.

-Lo siento, no he podido resistirlo. Es que Albert se cree el dueño de la cocina.

-Pues no es verdad. No lo será hasta que yo me vaya.

«Hasta que yo me vaya». Emily iba a marcharse del rancho. Bella frunció el ceño.

Emily había dicho que se iba. Ella había llorado... Emily estaba gritando. Edward estaba gritando. Llovía a mares...

Emmet la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la depositó en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.. Pero recuerdo una discusión. Edward y tú estabais gritándoos el uno al otro, Emily .

-No pudiste oírnos. Ya te habías ido.

Bella podía ver la carretera, la lluvia, casi podía oír el ruido de los neumáticos en el suelo mojado, el coche patinando hacia un terraplén...

-¡El accidente! ¡Lo veo, Emily , lo veo!

Emily se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano.

-Emmet te salvó la vida porque estabas a punto de ahogarte.

-¿Te he dado las gracias? -murmuró Bella .

-Sí, aunque no hacía falta. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Mal, no sé... Lo siento. Recuerdo cosas, no todas. No entiendo algunas...

-No te esfuerces, cariño. Vamos a comer algo. Es hora de descansar.

Bella se levantó, sujetándose a Emmet para no perder el equilibrio.

-De una forma o de otra, han sido unos días muy raros.

-Y no sabes la mitad -murmuró Emily . Pero, afortunadamente, Bella no la oyó.

Al día siguiente era sábado y Bella salió al establo para ver a una ternera enferma. En otro de los cajones había un magnífico semental negro. No le gustaba tener compañía porque golpeaba el suelo con sus pezuñas, resoplando y moviendo la cabeza cuando pasó delante de él. Era de Edward Lo sabía, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Luego entró en otro cajón, donde una preciosa yegua Palomino estaba comiendo heno tan ricamente. El animal levantó la cabeza al verla y dejó que Bella la acariciase.

-Sand -murmuró ella, riendo-. ¡Te llamas así, Sand! Edward deja que te monte!

Estaba empezando a recuperar la memoria, pensó, mientras salía al patio para visitar el estanque de pececitos rojos. Tenía un brocal de piedra para que la gente se sentara a descansar. Alrededor había árboles y muebles de hierro forjado bajo una sombrilla. Cuando hacía buen tiempo debía ser muy agradable sentarse allí, pensó. Entonces oyó que llegaba un coche y se preguntó quién seria. Edward no porque estaba en Las Vegas, claro..

Bella entró en la casa y vio a una mujer rubia con un vestido amarillo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Ah, vaya, así que eres tú la razón por la que no podía venir -dijo la rubia, con expresión indignada.

Le resultaba familiar, pero... Sin saber por qué, le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. No le apetecía hablar con ella, le parecía más bien una amenaza.

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí? ¿No te acuerdas de que nos pillaste a Edward y a mí en ese mismo sofá?

El sofá. Edward Dos personas en un sofá, medio desnudas. Edward furioso, gritando. Emily corriendo para ver por qué lloraba ella...

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca mientras los recuerdos empezaban a aparecer, como dagas. Se acordaba de todo poco a poco. Edward la había llamado cosas horribles... huérfana, chicazo... le había dicho que no la querría nunca.

Y había más. Se había perdido su ceremonia de graduación... pero no la del instituto sino la de la universidad. Su secretaria le había comprado un regalo... un reloj absurdo e infantil. Edward la había acusado de ir detrás de él como un perro, había hecho que su secretaria mintiera sobre el incendio... le había dicho que estaba harto de ella.

Bella sintió náuseas. Corriendo, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró de un portazo. Apenas había llegado al lavabo cuando vomitó todo el desayuno.

-¿Bella ? -la puerta se abrió y Emily entró en el cuarto de baño con expresión preocupada-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Ay, por Dios bendito...

La mujer metió una toalla bajo el grifo antes de ponérsela en la frente.

-Esa chica...

-Le he dicho que se fuera. Y no volverá por aquí, te lo garantizo.

-Pero la he reconocido -murmuró Bella -. Edward y ella estaban en el sofá, medio desnudos. Él me gritó, me dijo unas cosas horribles...

-Bella ...

-Por qué me trajo aquí después del accidente si me odia tanto?

Edward no te odia, cariño. Fue culpa suya que tuvieras un accidente y se siente responsable. De no ser por Emmet habrías muerto en ese terraplén -le explicó Emily .

Bella se secó los ojos con la toalla.

-Sabía que era por algo. Alguna razón que no quería contarme. Se siente culpable, eso es todo. ¿Es por eso por lo que me besó de esa manera? ¿Estaba intentando compensarme por lo que me había dicho?

Pero era la verdad. No la quería, no la deseaba, la encontraba repulsiva.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Habría querido que se la tragara la tierra. Esa rubia era la novia de Edward, a la que había insultado en casa de Esme. Edward le había dicho que no volviese a hablarle de esa forma y luego le hizo ver que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera...

«Qué vergüenza», pensó. ¿Cómo podía tratarla de una forma tan horrible?

-Quiero irme a casa de Esme -murmuró-. Antes de que vuelva Edward ¡Y no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida!

CONTINUARA…

ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE GOLPEAR A EDWARD.

MAÑANA SUBO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, POR LO GENRAL EN MIS ADAPTACIONES SUBO UN CAPITULO POR DIA.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Emily no pudo convencerla para que se quedase allí, ni siquiera cuando le aseguró que él no volvería de Las Vegas hasta el lunes. Bella había recordado que Esme había sufrido un ataque al corazón y se puso frenética hasta que Emily la convenció de que estaba bien. Y que había sido una suerte descubrir lo

de la hipertensión a tiempo.

Ahora que había recuperado la memoria no había ningún impedimento para que fuese a casa de Esme. También recordaba su trabajo en el establo de los hermanos Whitlock y esperaba que le hubiesen guardado el puesto. Pero llamó a Peter, por si acaso, y él le aseguró que estaban esperándola hasta que se pusiera bien del todo.

No se atrevía a pensar en Edward. Era demasiado horrible recordar las cosas que le había dicho. Nunca lo perdonaría por eso y mucho menos por haberla besado y manoseado cuando no sentía nada por ella. Se preguntó entonces a qué clase de juego cruel había estado jugando esa noche, en su dormitorio.

Esme y las niñas la recibieron en la puerta, emocionadas. Emily la había llevado allí en su coche y portaba dos maletas en la mano.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí?

-Completamente -contestó Bella .

-Ésta es tu casa -sonrió Esme-. Además, no sabes cómo te agradezco que hayas venido. Tener que comer lo que cocina Kate es...

-¡Mamá!

-Lo siento -se disculpó Esme, abrazando a su hija-. Te quiero, cariño pero en la cocina eres un desastre. Aunque cantas como un ángel. Nadie es perfecto.

- Edward cree que lo es -murmuró Emily .

-Ya no, seguro. Espero que le hayas dejado una nota, Bella .

-La he dejado yo -le confesó el ama de llaves-. Breve y clara. Espero que la Barbie esa sepa lavar y planchar.

-No lo creo -sonrió Bella -. Esa no ha visto una plancha en su vida.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Esme-. Estás muy pálida.

-Tú también -sonrió ella, abrazándola-. Qué susto me diste, Esme. Pero creo que las dos nos pondremos bien.

-Por supuesto que sí. Aunque entre las dos no hacemos ni una persona sana.

-Tranquilas, os engordaré y os devolveré el color en un par de días -les prometió Emily -. Kate y Irina pueden ayudarme a deshacer las maletas. ¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Claro! -exclamaron las niñas.

Y luego marcharon juntas escaleras arriba, cada una con una maleta en la mano.

Esme miró a Bella , en silencio.

-No estarías aquí a menos que hubiera pasado algo. ¿Qué es?

-He recuperado la memoria -contestó ella, sentándose en el brazo del sofá-. Y Tania me ha ayudado bastante.

-La imbécil esa... ¡el doctor Gerardy dijo que debías recuperar la memoria poco a poco! ¿Qué te contó?

-No me contó mucho. Pero fue verla y... ponerme a vomitar. En fin, supongo que la muchacha quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual que antes con tu hermano y yo soy un estorbo -suspiró Bella -. Edward se puso como una furia cuando Emmet me llevó flores... pero seguro que a ti no te importa. Así que aquí estaré mejor.

-Por supuesto que sí. Además, me gusta tu amigo Emmet.

-¿Quién habría pensado que acabaría siendo un chico tan estupendo?

-Desde luego... -Esme se dejó caer en el sofá, mareada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes. La medicación me produce mareos, pero es normal. Ahora, con Emily aquí, no tendremos que hacer nada. Me alegro mucho de que la hayas traído. ¿Ha venido por voluntad propia?

-Me la encontré en la puerta con las maletas hechas. Había echado a Tania con cajas destempladas -sonrió Bella -. Pensaba que la había enviado Edward

-Yo no lo creo. Mi hermano es imposible, pero no es tan mala persona. Y está preocupadísimo por ti.

-Se siente culpable -fue la aseveración de Bella -. Antes del accidente me gritó... me dijo cosas horribles. Nunca me había dicho nada parecido. Cuando lo recordé, decidí que no podía estar en su casa un segundo más.

-¿Tan horrible fue? -preguntó Esme.

-Sí, espantoso.

-Entonces, has hecho bien. De verdad, no entiendo qué le pasa a mi hermano contigo.

-No quiero volver a verlo, Esme. Nunca, en toda mi vida. Siento mucho que eso te duela, pero...

-¿Y tú crees que ésa es la manera de solucionar el problema?

-En este caso, sí. Edward no sólo me dijo cosas horribles, Esme, me humilló recordándome lo que siento por él, que siempre he ido detrás de él... Eso es un golpe bajo.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?

-Sí. Y por eso no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida. Es una crueldad intolerable... incluso para alguien como Edward

Esme asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Su hermano se pondría furioso cuando volviera a casa y viese que ni Bella ni Emily estaban allí. Afortunadamente, no tendría que ser ella quien le diese la noticia.

Estaba lloviendo cuando Edward bajó de la limusina que había alquilado para que lo llevase a casa desde el aeropuerto. Cuando entró, todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Emily ? ¿Bella ?

Nada.

Pero cuando entró en el salón, Tania estaba tumbada en el sofá, con un picardías rosa.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño -dijo, como una gatita-. Sólo estoy yo para recibirte.

-Dónde están Emily y Bella ?

-Se han ido.

Edward la miró, suspicaz.

-¿Qué le has contado a Bella ?

-Nada, sólo le recordé que nos había encontrado juntos en el sofá y... entonces se acordó de todo, creo. Luego se marchó con esa ama de llaves tan rezongona, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos. He metido la cena en el microondas y podemos llevarnos una botella de champán a la cama...

-¿Le dijiste eso? -exclamó Edward , horrorizado.

-Por favor, ya sabes que esa chica me ponía de los nervios. Y a ti también. No quieres ni verla.

-Eso no es verdad.

No lo era. Se había marchado sólo para darle tiempo a Bella , para respirar un poco, para tomar una decisión. Su ardiente respuesta en la cama lo había dejado absolutamente turbado. Bella había respondido como una mujer y él no había vuelto a pegar ojo desde entonces. Se había ido para no presionarla más mientras estaba enferma. Pero esperaba poder demostrarle lo cariñoso que podía ser antes de que ella recordase la crueldad con que le había hablado el día del accidente. Ahora esa oportunidad había desaparecido para siempre y la culpable estaba delante de él, con un picardías rosa... que no le parecía seductor en absoluto.

Edward sintió náuseas al mirar a Tania.

-Tu ama de llaves ha dejado una nota en tu escritorio -dijo ella, preocupada al ver su expresión.

Edward entró en su estudio y tomó el papel. Sólo decía que, a partir de aquel momento, iba a trabajar para Esme y que esperaba que «la rubia» supiera ponerse unos guantes de goma para fregar.

Edward tiró el papel sobre la mesa, asqueado.

-Voy a traer una botella de vino y luego podremos pasarlo bien -dijo Tania, abrazándolo por detrás.

Pero él se apartó.

-Vístete y vete a casa -murmuró, sacando la cartera del bolsillo para darle unos billetes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vas?

-A casa de mi hermana. Tengo que traer de vuelta a Bella y a Emily .

Tania lanzó un alarido. Pero no sirvió de nada. Porque Edward ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

Esme lo recibió en la puerta. Pero no lo invitó a entrar.

-Lo siento, pero Bella está muy cansada. No quiere verte.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me voy de casa dos días y cuando vuelvo el mundo se ha puesto patas arriba -suspiró.

-Por tu culpa, cariño -replicó Esme-. ¿Tenías que usar la debilidad que Bella siente por ti como arma arrojadiza? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

El se puso pálido.

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-Me ha contado lo esencial. No te conozco, Edward No sé quién eres.

-Emmet me ha traído malos recuerdos...

-¿Y tienes que pagarlo con Bella ?

-Sigue saliendo con Emmet. Eso es una deslealtad.

-¿Cómo dices? -le espetó su hermana-. Bella y Emmet son amigos. ¡Amigos! Pero claro, tú no sabes nada de eso porque no los tienes. Tú sólo tienes rubias. Albert ha llamado para decir que la rubia del momento había llevado una pizza congelada o algo así. Estaba desesperado.

-Yo no le pedí a Tania que fuera a mi casa -replicó Edward -. Y tampoco le pedí que hablase con Bella , te lo aseguro.

-En cualquier caso, ella no quiere hablar contigo. Y vuelve a Houston dentro de una semana.

-Pero tengo que hablar con ella...

-Ahora no, Edward Dale tiempo para que se le pase... para que un día podáis ser amigos. Yo quiero que Bella sea feliz y no lo será nunca hasta que tú hayas desaparecido de su vida.

El asintió con la cabeza. Pero no podía dejarla ir ahora que sabía lo que quería. ¡No podía hacerlo! Y Esme se dio cuenta de que no pensaba rendirse.

-Mira, tú precisamente deberías saber lo horrible que es querer a alguien a quien no puedes tener. Tú no quieres casarte y tener hijos, pero eso es lo que quiere Bella . A ti te van las chicas como Tania. A ella no podrías hacerle daño ni dándole con un ladrillo en la cabeza. Disfruta de lo que tienes y olvídate de Bella .

-Pero quiero explicarle lo que pasó... por qué le dije esas cosas.

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres? -preguntó Esme entonces-. No la conviertas en una amante ocasional, Edward Eso le rompería el corazón.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? He estado pensando mucho últimamente y no me gusta lo que veo. He estado protegiéndome a mí mismo del dolor y, sin darme cuenta, le hacía daño a Bella , como si ella pudiera con todo, como si gracias a ella pudiera librarme de esta angustia... Edward, se llevó una mano al corazón, como si quisiera arrancárselo-. Me sorprende que haya podido soportarlo durante todos estos años, Esme. Yo no habría podido.

Entonces recordó que, de no haber sido por Emmet, Bella estaría muerta. Llevaría la muerte de dos mujeres sobre su conciencia cuando la muerte de una ya era demasiado para él.

La idea de que Bella pudiese haber muerto lo ponía enfermo. Ella había estado a su lado desde que era una cría, siguiéndolo a todas partes, esperando una mirada, una caricia. Y él la había insultado, la había humillado... ¿cómo podía ser tan canalla?

Se sentía frustrado porque Bella era una niña. Quería que lo amase con pasión, pero ella no podía darle eso. Hasta ahora. Lamentaba mucho haber sido tan cruel, pero tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle todo eso.

-Dile que lo siento -murmuró-. No lo creerá, pero díselo de todas formas.

-Qué es lo que sientes?

-Todo lo que le he hecho.

-Muy bien. No te preocupes, Bella es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Pero ha tenido tan poco amor en su vida... Su madre no era precisamente una mujer cariñosa y perdió a su abuelo cuando era muy joven. Siempre me ha visto como una especie de héroe...

-¡Ja!

Edward levantó una ceja, irritado.

-Un chico intentó atacarla cuando era pequeña, ¿sabes? Cuando la saqué de la casa de acogida. Sólo tuvo que ir a un par de sesiones con un psicólogo, pero quizá esos recuerdos permanecen con ella...

-¿Tú crees? Bella le dio una paliza a ese sinvergüenza y luego testificó contra él en el juicio. Bella sabe defenderse solita, te lo aseguro.

-Aunque sea así. Yo la he hecho daño porque estaba encandilada conmigo...

Parecía asqueado consigo mismo.

-Bueno, tranquilízate -dijo Esme, compasiva-. Deja que pase un tiempo y luego podrás hablar con ella. Por el momento, es mejor que no lo hagas.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? Perdóname, ni siquiera te he preguntado...

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien. Y con Emily aquí encargándose de todo, me tratan como a una reina.

-Me alegro -murmuró él-. Bueno, me voy. Te llamaré mañana para ver cómo va todo.

-Muy bien. Que descanses -sonrió Esme.

-Tú también -dijo Edward , abrazándola-. Buenas noches, cariño.

Unos días más tarde volvió a soplar una tormenta de las que dejaban el cielo negro como la noche. Poco después, empezó a sonar la alarma que avisaba de los tornados.

-Tenemos que bajar al refugio -dijo Emily -. Venga, vamos, ahora mismo.

Bajaron las cinco al sótano y encendieron la radio para saber lo que estaba pasando. Había un incendio y varios coches volcados en Caldwell. Las carreteras estaban cortadas, un tejado había salido volando, se había desplomado un establo en Jacobsville, los árboles caían sobre los coches... Era la peor tormenta que habían sufrido en muchos años.

Bella pensó en Edward , solo en su casa, recordando la muerte de su abuela. Ojalá dejase de importarle lo que le pasara, pero era imposible. Era parte de su vida, a pesar de cómo la había tratado.

-Espero que tu hermano esté bien -murmuró.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Esme-. En su casa hay un refugio como éste.

La violencia de la tormenta aumentaba por segundos. La casa era sacudida por el viento como si quisiera arrancarla y Bella cerró los ojos, rezando para que no muriese nadie.

Unas horas después, Emily abrió la puerta y se quedó escuchando un momento antes de subir la escalera. Volvió unos minutos más tarde.

-Ya ha terminado. Los truenos empiezan a sonar muy lejos, pero han caído dos robles en el jardín.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada más -murmuró Esme, mientras subían la escalera.

-Llama a tu hermano para ver cómo está -sugirió Bella .

Pero cuando intentaron llamar por teléfono comprobaron que no había línea.

-La tormenta debe haber tirado los postes de teléfono.

-¿Qué hacemos, vamos a su casa?

-No podemos salir de aquí. Uno de los robles está en medio del camino -dijo Esme.

-Dame tu móvil -dijo Emily entonces-. Voy a llamar a mi primo, el policía, para que vaya a echar un vistazo al rancho.

Los beneficios de vivir en una ciudad tan pequeña, pensó Bella . Pero cuando Emily le devolvió el teléfono parecía preocupada.

-El tornado ha golpeado la casa de Edward y ha tirado la esquina donde tiene el estudio. Lo han llevado al hospital...

-¿Qué?

-Mi primo no sabe si está herido de gravedad. Ha habido algunos muertos -añadió Emily , haciendo una mueca al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro Esme, Bella y las niñas.

A pesar de todo, Edward era un tesoro para todas ellas.

-Yo me voy al hospital -dijo Bella entonces-. ¡Aunque tenga que ir andando diez kilómetros!

Las recogió un camión de bomberos en la autopista y cuando llegaron al hospital Edward estaba sentado en una camilla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía un corte en la frente y un hematoma en el hombro, pero nada más.

Parecía estar perfectamente y Bella decidió quedarse en la sala de espera. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. Sólo quería arrancarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón y seguir adelante.

Esme entró en la sala de espera unos minutos después.

-Está perfectamente. No tiene más que algunas magulladuras. Podemos irnos a casa.

Bella sonrió, pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente. Edward apareció en casa de Esme. Emily le abrió la puerta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarlo. Pero no pensaba ceder.

-Cómo estás? -preguntó, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Comiendo -contestó el ama de llaves-. ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la besó en la frente con genuino afecto.

-Sí, por favor.

Pero cuando entró en la cocina, vio que Bella no estaba.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó, sin molestarse en decir su nombre.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Adónde?

-A Houston -contestó Esme-. Ya te dije que se iba.

-Pero no me dijiste que se iba tan pronto...

-Pues lo siento, Edward -suspiró su hermana-. Se ha ido y no volverá en algún tiempo.

El tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que pedirle perdón. Pero, ¿cómo? En realidad, él nunca había cortejado a Bella . Tendría que hacerlo. Y tendría que convencerla de que, por increíble que le pareciese, estaba loco por ella.

La encontró en uno de los cafés de la universidad unas semanas después. Estaba tomando un té mientras leía un libro de historia y, al verlo, estuvo a punto de tirárselo encima.

-Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte -contestó Edward

-Ya, claro. ¿Qué tal van las obras en el rancho? Esme me ha dicho que estás reparando el daño que hizo el tornado.

-Va todo bien. En unos días habrá quedado como nuevo -sonrió Edward , nervioso-. Mira, te he traído una cosa -dijo entonces, mostrándole una bolsa de colores.

-¿Un regalo? -preguntó Bella , levantando una ceja.

-Abrela.

Ella la abrió y encontró dentro una preciosa mantilla negra con flores rojas bordadas.

-¿Y esto?

-Era de mi abuela -contestó Edward -. Estaba guardada en uno de sus arcones y he pensado que te gustaría.

-Muchas gracias -murmuró ella, atónita.

-Pero hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Bella , estupefacta.

-En la bolsa, hay otra cosa.

Bella miró en el fondo de la bolsa y vio una caja de terciopelo. ¿Otro reloj de Mickey Mouse?

-¿Qué es?

-Abrela -suspiró él, con un nudo en la garganta.

Bella obedeció. Dentro de la caja había otra caja. Y dentro de ésta, otra más pequeña. Y dentro de esa caja pequeña había un anillo con un diamante. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, perfecto. Un diamante de color amarillo. Estaba montado en una banda de platino rodeada de diminutos diamantes.

-No entiendo...

Edward sacó el solitario de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

-Ahora lo entiendes?

Bella tenía miedo de entender. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Si no, era una broma muy cruel.

-Pero tú no me quieres. Soy sólo una huérfana...

-Calla, por Dios -la interrumpió él-. Me dio tanta vergüenza que me encontrases así con Tania que dije todo lo que pudiera herirte. Pero no es verdad. Nunca ha sido verdad. Tú eres para mí... Edward no pudo terminar la frase, emocionado, y la abrazó, enterrando la cara en su pelo-. Bella , tú lo eres todo para mí. Desde siempre. Llevo esperándote todos estos años y me sentía tan frustrado porque seguías siendo una niña... Pero ya no lo eres. Ahora eres una mujer. Y quiero que seas mi mujer.

-Edward ..

-La desesperación me volvió cruel, pero te amo. Te he amado siempre. La espera me volvió loco, Bella -intentó explicar él, conteniendo el aliento-. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que puedas perdonarme... porque si no lo haces Esme me matará.

-Esme? ¿Qué tiene que ver Esme?

-Me temo que mi hermana lleva días enviando invitaciones, contratando el catering, comprando cosas... Ah, por cierto, espero que estés libre el sábado porque vamos a casarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Que vamos a casarnos. ¿Para qué crees que te he comprado un anillo? -contestó Edward

-Pero si tú nunca has querido casarte.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Quise casarme contigo cuando tenías dieciocho años, Bella -suspiró él, apretando su mano-. Era demasiado pronto, pero me habría casado contigo entonces si tú hubieras sentido lo mismo que yo.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Era demasiado pronto. Tenía que ir a la universidad, tenía que ser una mujer independiente.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Edward

-Bueno, siempre puedo esperar un año para empezar el Master. 0 dos. Me gustaría estar contigo durante un par de años -sonrió Bella -. Incluso podríamos tener un niño.

-Podríamos tener un niño? ¿Tú sabes cómo se hacen los niños?

-Claro que lo sé, tonto. Lo que no tengo es práctica -rió ella.

-Te juro que seré muy tierno contigo, cariño -murmuró Edward , acariciando su pelo-. Tengo mucha ternura guardada para ti. Toda mi ternura.

Emily se emocionó cuando Bella entró en casa de Esme del brazo de Edward

-¿Pero cómo... cuándo... qué ha pasado?

Edward levantó la mano de Bella para mostrarle el anillo.

-La he convencido.

-¡Ay, Dios mío, qué diamante! ¿Se lo has contado a Esme?

-Esme lleva días preparándolo todo para la boda -rió él-. Se lo ha contado a las niñas, pero parece que lo guardaba como sorpresa para ti.

-¿Cuándo os casáis? -preguntó el ama de llaves, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-El sábado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué alegría más grande! No había sido más feliz en toda mi vida -exclamó la mujer, abrazándolos con todo cariño.

La boda se celebró en el rancho y Bella llevó un glorioso vestido de tul bordado, con mangas chinas y escote en pico. El velo iba sujeto por dos pasadores de plata y caía hasta el suelo.

Nunca había estado más guapa.

A la boda sólo acudieron parientes y amigos íntimos, pero también un par de reporteros cámara en mano. Y Emmet, con un traje de terciopelo azul marino. Desde luego, no parecía el vaquero con el que Bella solía ir al cine. También estaban los Whitlock , por supuesto. Y Albert, el chef francés.

Cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, Edward le regaló la mirada más profunda, más hermosa y más tierna del mundo.

La quería. Estaba enamorado de ella. No era un sueño, pensaba Bella .

Cinco meses después, Edward entraba en casa empapado, con los zahones y las botas llenos de barro. Pero cuando vio a Bella con su Musita premamá el cansancio desapareció como por ensalmo.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien -contestó ella, muy seria.

-Ocurre algo? -No.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Por fin llegas a casa! ¡Ya era hora! -oyó una exclamación en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Emily ?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por fin has vuelto? ¿Para quedarte?

-Sí, para quedarme. ¿Te parece mal?

-No, por Dios. Pensé que no volverías nunca -sonrió Edward , abrazándola.

-He venido para cuidar de Bella y para comprobar que come bien. Yo la veo delgadísima. Esme tiene una chica que la ayuda, así que no la he dejado en la estacada. Además, le he dado a Albert, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Le has dado a Albert? -repitió Edward , intentando contener la risa.

-Sí... bueno, se lo he prestado por un tiempo -contestó el ama de llaves-. Así que problema resuelto.

-Estupendo. Voy a ducharme y luego tendremos una cena romántica para...

-Seis -dijo Emily .

-¿Seis?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Van a venir Esme y las niñas. Pero será una cena romántica, te lo prometo. Pondremos velas por todas partes.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien, una cena romántica para seis. De todas formas, te quiero con todo mi corazón -le dijo, antes de subir corriendo al dormitorio.

Vaya, vaya, ¿quién iba a pensar que ese cabezota se portaría como un tonto enamorado?

-Soy yo -contestó Bella -. Le inspiro.

Luego se volvió para seguir a Emily a la cocina. La vida era dulce, sí. Edward no era perfecto, pero era todo lo que ella había soñado. Se harían viejos juntos, a salvo en el capullo de su amor, con una vida entera para compartir, con hijos, nietos...

Y aquello, pensó, llevándose una mano al vientre, era sólo el principio. La vida era mucho más hermosa de lo que ella hubiera podido soñar nunca. Más hermosa que cualquiera de sus sueños.

**FIN**


End file.
